Uke Vs Seme
by PukitChan
Summary: Todo empieza cuando un grupo de jovenes conocidos como los "conquistadores" deciden seducir a los "inconquistables" capitulo 9.
1. Los conquistadores y los inconquistables

T.T… la verdad no sé si alguien de esta página le va a gustar esto pero… (un día de estos voy a matar a la loca que me obligo a escribir esto) Esta historia es reciente xD de hecho apenas llevó 3 capítulos publicándola en otra página y los pondré todos de un jalón ahorita… no se si les agrade pero ahí va…

Los personajes de Gravi y junjou no me pertenecen.

**Uke vs Seme**

Capitulo 1. Los conquistadores y los inconquistables.

-¿Qué sucede Shuichi?- un pelirojo palmeó la espalda del chico que iba caminando a su lado- ¿Porqué tan distraído?

-Nada en especial- entre los labios del de cabello rosado se encontraba un pockyt- es solo que este semestre está algo… deprimido.

-Oh- contestó sonriendo y levantó la vista a la cafetería ala cual se dirigían.

-¿Cómo decirlo? Al inicio la universidad era más divertida.

-Bueno, este es tu segundo año- refiriéndose a la carrera que cursaba- es más fácil la tuya que la mía ¿No?

-Hiro- entraron al lugar y sentaron en un lugar cualquiera- soy el más destacado de mi generación ¿Qué crees que me haga falta?

-Una pareja- dijo rápidamente-¿Por qué no sales con alguien? Eres muy popular.

-Mmm- suspirando- no lo sé… es solo que…

-¿Qué? ¿Nadie es suficiente para ti?

-¡No es eso!- un poco enojado- pues, por una vez me gustaría… que alguien tratará de conquistarme… no solo que llegue y se me declaré…

-Eso es demasiado cursi hasta para ti Shuichi- dijo un castaño.

-Hola Misaki- saludó Hiro y el chico se sentó- es que Shu anda de sentimental.

-¡Oye!- el pelirosa miró feo a Hiro.

-Jajaja, en fin. Comparte tu amargura con "el nunca he tenido nada con nadie Misaki"

-¡Hiro!- gritó sonrojado

-No es nuestra culpa de que no nos hallamos fijado en un profesor ¿O si?- decía una nueva voz.

-Ryu-chan-- sonrió Shuichi

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices por mi?- Hiroshi rió con sarcasmo.

-Es cierto- Misaki lo miró- ¿Qué le viste a ese chiflado?

-Pues… lo dominante.

-¿Dominante?- preguntaron Shuichi y Misaki en coro.

-Hiro…- susurró Ryuichi- no les digas cosas así…

-¡Oh, vamos!-el pelirojo soltó una carcajada- ¡En universidad y no lo entienden!

-¿Pero no tendrán problemas si se enteran?- Dijo Shu preocupado.

-No ^^! Créeme, el lo sabrá arreglar si alguien lo descubre.

Un silencio un tanto aterrador se formo.

-Da igual eso ahora ¿No? - Ryuichi fue el primero en hablar- mientras todo se traté de amor.

-¿Amor?- Misaki nuevamente te ruborizó y soltó un suspiro.

-Cielos- Shuichi sonrió- me gustaría que alguien se enamorará de mi…

-Alguien lo hará..

-¡Oigan, miren!- murmullo de las voces de los alrededores- ¡Son ellos! ¡Están los tres!

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al ver el revuelo

-¿Qué miran?- buscó Misaki.

-Ah, ya- Ryuichi rió junto con Hiro.

En la entrada de la cafetería, venían llegando un grupo de tres hombres apuestos, los que ocasionaban tanto alarde.

-¿Quiénes son?- alzando su cabeza para tratar de verlos

-No lo sé- dijo el castaño.

-¿No los conocen?- preguntó sorprendido el de cabello verde.

-Ellos no los conocerían- dijo Hiro.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en unas 6 mesas alejadas del grupo, ignorando que todo el mundo los veían.

-Son los "Conquistadores"- mencionó el de iris azules.

-¿Conquistadores?

Hiro suspiró ante la cara de "no se nada de nada" de Shuichi y Misaki.

-El rubio- haciendo que lo voltearan a ver- se llama Eiri Uesugi, pero lo conocen como Yuki; es estudiante de tercer año de filosofía y letra. El del lado izquierdo es su hermano menor Tatsuha, el es de primer año de química y finalmente también estudiando lo mismo que Yuki pero en cuarto año, el de cabello gris es Usami Akihiko, pero he oído que le dicen Usagi.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los "conquistadores"?

-Pues- Ryuichi los miró divertido- dicen que nadie, sea hombre o mujer, ha podido resistírseles.

-¿En serio? Que impresionante- dijo el de iris amatistas.

-Aunque también podría decirse que son unos "cualquiera"

Las risas llegaron y olvidando e ignorando el anterior tema, comenzaron a hablar sobre su día sin notar que fue precisamente su risa y falta de interés, lo que los llevó a iniciar esta historia…

*************

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!!- un chico de cabello oscuro se estiraba- ¡Qué día tan aburrido!

-Sí- coincidía otro de ojos dorados- últimamente no hemos tenido acción.

-Es porque todas y todos caen muy fácil- sonrió el de pelo gris.

-¿Qué ya no hay nadie que represente un reto?

-Todavía hay alguien…

-¿Lo dices en serio Usagi?- gritó emocionado- ¿Quiénes?

-¿Quién?- también preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Pues verán, Tatsuha, Yuki…

-¡Oigan, miren ¡Son ellos! ¡Están los tres!

-Tatsuha…¿Por qué teníamos que venir a esta cafetería tan repleta?

-Oh, vamos Yuki- los tres se dirigieron a una mesa alejada del resto de las personas.

-Todos nos miran…

-Eso es lo más común- Yuki observó a su amigo- somos bastante populares.

-Valla, valla- dijo de repente Usagi.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Oye Usagi! ¿Quiénes nos decías que eran un reto?

-¿Pero lo aceptaran?- misteriosa mirada- ¿Creen que lo lograran sin importar nada?

-¡Claro!- afirmó Tatsuha.

-Son ellos- Akihiko señaló una mesa.

Yuki y Tatsuha miraron en la dirección y se encontraron con un grupo de 4 cabos que reían y platicaban sin míralos siquiera,

-¿Qué?- el rubio rió-¿Esos mocosos?

-Además son hombres maldito Usagi.

-¿No los conocen?- por los rostros de los hermanos comprendió la respuesta- las chicas los conocen como "los inconquistables"

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Yuki empezándose a interesar.

-Nadie, absolutamente nadie ha podido salir con ellos, hombres o mujeres, todos han sido rechazados.

-¿Sabes como se llaman?- preguntó el de cabello oscuro.

-Hiroshi Nakano, el de cabello rojo, estudiante de tercer año de medicina. El castaño es Misaki Takahashi de primer año de economía, el de cabello verde es Ryuichi Sakuma y el de rosa es Shuichi Shindou, ambos estudiantes de canto y composición, de cuarto y segundo año respectivamente.

-Ya veo- sonrisas maliciosas.

-Solo les recomiendo no meterse con Nakano Hiroshi.

-¿El pelirojo?- Usagi asintió- ¡Pero si es lindo!

-Si deseas morir esta bien…

-¿Morir?

-Ese chico esta teniendo una relación "Secreta" con el profesor de defensa personal.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los hermanos- ¿Te refieres a…?

-Claude 'K' Winchester

-¿Cómo sabes eso Usagi?

-Jojojo

-Ellos- habló Yuki- ellos no nos han mirado para nada hasta el momento.

-¿Les da miedo?

-¡Idiota!

-¡Ya se! ¡Hermano, Usagi, hagamos una apuesta!

-¿Apuesta?

-Veamos quien los conquista.

-¿Uno para cada quien?- rió Usagi.

-¡No!- Tatsuha sonrió- gana el que conquisté a los tres.

Entendiendo lo que seguía a continuación…

-Un mes. Ese es el tiempo limite.

-Yo lo puedo hacer en una semana.

-No si yo te ganó antes hermano.

-¿Y cuál va a ser el premio?

-¡Esclavos personales!

-¡De acuerdo!

Miraron a sus próximas víctimas. ¿Por quién debían empezar? ¿Cuál sería el vencedor?

Y sobre todo… ¿Quién de los conquistadores ganaría el corazón de los inconquistables?

Continuará…


	2. Las personas equivocadas

Los personajes de Gravitación y Junjou romantica de Murakami y Shungiku Nakamura respectivamente.

**Uke vs Seme**

**Capitulo 2. Las personas equivocadas.**

-¿Qué? ¿Esta es tu genial idea Tatsuha?- un rubio miraba los papeles que el otro traía en su mano.

-¡Oh, vamos hermano!- reía- ¿Qué tal si al tratar de coquetearle a uno llega alguno de nosotros?

-Eso es cierto Yuki- Usagi apoyó al chiflado hermano menor- para que no se den cuenta de este plan debemos ser cuidadosos hasta de nosotros mismos.

-Esta bien- el de iris doradas agarró un papel doblado, seguido de Akihiko y por ultimo Tatsuha- veamos- desdobló la hojita que le tocó y en la que pudo leer un nombre escrito con caligrafía del de cabello oscuro- ¿Qué dice? "Ryuichi Sakuma"- suspiró y volteó a ver a Usagi que leía también a quien le había tocado- ¿Es el mayor verdad?- los chicos asintieron- bueno, al menos debe ser alguien maduro… ¿Y a ti quien te tocó Usagi?

- "Shuichi Shindou", el que también estudia canto. Entonces a Tatsuha le tocó…

- "Takahashi Misaki"- sonriendo malévolamente- será fácil acercarme a él, también es de primero.

*******

-¡¡¡Shu-chan!!!- un peli verde agitaba sus manos rápidamente para que el solicitado llegará a su lado- ¿Tus clases terminaron?

-Sí- decía Shuichi sonriendo- a partir de ahora estoy libre por el resto de la tarde.

-¿Por qué no llamamos a Misaki y vamos a dar un paseo? ¡Podríamos ir a ver la nueva película que se esta estrenando!- gritando, pero nadie del lugar los miró, se podría decir que por esa sección de la universidad "raro" era aquel que no era escandaloso.

-¡Por supuesto Ryu-chan! ¿Cómo se llama?

-¡¡¡¡Los extraterrestres peluchines invaden chocolandia!!!!

-… oh- aún sonriendo pero pensando "increíble que sea de cuarto año de universidad"- ¿También deberíamos invitar a Hiro, verdad?

-No creo que él quiera salir hoy- su semblante se volvió serio y una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- estará muy ocupado.

*********

-¡Hola amigo!

-¿Eh?- un castaño reaccionó al entender que le hablaban- ¿Hola?

-Mucho gusto- sonriéndole- Soy Tatsuha Uesugi, estudiante de química.

-Soy Takahashi Misaki, estudiante de economía- leve sonrisa.

-Un placer Misaki- Tatsuha le guiñó el ojo, por lo cual el de ojos verdes se sonrojó- Dime ¿Tienes algo que…?- el sonido del celular lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento- el castaño se alejó un poco de él para contestar- ¿Bueno? ¿Shuichi? ¡Claro! Hace mucho que no vamos! Ok, nos vemos en quince minutos en la entrada principal- colgó y nuevamente te acercó a Tatsuha- ¿Qué me decías?

-Nada, ¿Vas a salir hoy?- Misaki asintió- pues entonces otro día seguimos hablando, nos vemos- se empezó a alejar.

-Sí, claro- respondió extrañando al chico que apenas conocía pero que había visto en otro lado… ¿Dónde fue?

*******

Los dos chicos, cuyo parecido en el aspecto físico era prácticamente imposible de creer, pasaron caminando riendo sin notar que los observaban.

-Están juntos- susurró uno de cabello gris.

-Necesitamos separarlo de algún modo para que podemos acerarnos- dijo un rubio.

-No creo que eso sea posible hoy- llegando una nueva voz.

-¿Porqué dices eso Tatsuha?- preguntó Yuki.

-Hoy, los tres van a salir juntos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Usagi miró a las dos presas hasta que se perdieron de su vista.

-Yo ya hablé Misaki, pero- enojándose- cuando era ,más que obvio que le iba a pedir que saliéramos hoy ¡Prefirió contestar su celular! ¡¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?

-¡Jajaja!

-¡No te rías maldito Usagi!

-Ese chico ya me empieza a agradar

-¡Hermano!

-Pero…- Tatsuha mordió su labio- nadie me había rechazado así hasta ahora…

-¿Y?- Yuki le habló al menor de ellos- ¿A dónde se quedaron de ver?

******

-¡Shuichi! ¡Ryuichi!- gritaba Misaki al ver a sus dos amigos- ¡Ya estoy aquí!

-¡¡¡Que bien!!!- el peli verde dio un pequeño brinco de felicidad- ¡Ahora vamos a ver la película!

-Sí- los ojos verdes buscaron a alguien- ¿Hiro no va a venir?

-Ryu-chan dice que hoy va a estar ocupado- Shuichi lo miró inocentemente.

-Oh, ya veo. Quizás la tarea de medicina es realmente difícil.

-Jajaja- risa de Ryuichi al escuchar esos dos inocentes comentarios- pues si va a hacer la tarea.

******

-¿No creen que es bastante estúpido el hecho de que los estemos siguiendo?- Usagi sacó un cigarro para después ofrecerle uno a Yuki.

-Fue idea de mi hermano- Tatsuha miraba a los chicos que iban enfrente de ellos con una separación de aproximadamente seis metros, caminaban ignorando el hecho de que estaban siendo perseguidos- cúlpalo a él.

-Tenemos que saber que hacen y cuales son sus gustos- respondió él simplemente.

-Van al cine- Usagi miró la cartelera- quizás entren a ver "La noche de los mil asesinatos" ó "Tres destinos cruzados"

-¡¡¡¡¡Tres entradas para los extraterrestres peluchines invaden chocolandia!!!!!

-…

-…

-…

¿En serio son estudiantes de universidad?

Aunque ninguno de los conquistadores lo mencionó… lo cierto es que cada uno tuvo un opinión bastante distinta de lo que vieron en ese momento…

******

-¿Tú eres Ryuichi Sakuma?

-Sip- sonrió el peli verde al joven rubio que le consiguió hablar durante un momento de descanso.

-Un placer. Eiri Uesugi.

-Oh!- los ojos azules de Ryuichi lo miraron directamente- ¡Mira!- sacando de la nada un peluche con forma de conejo- ¡Te presento a Kumagoro! ¡Kumagoro dice que es un placer conocerte!

Sin dar aviso de eso, Yuki se dio la vuelta. Por dios, este tipo era un perfecto idiota. ¿Cómo rayos iba a conquistar a alguien así?

-Oye- ah, ahí estaba el chico hablándole, esa táctica de irse repentinamente siempre funcionaba y daba excelentes resultados- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Shuichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!- en menos de un segundo, Sakuma había dejado a Yuki que solo pudo ver un destello de luz verde pasando a su lado, con un maldito conejo prácticamente volando para después…

….

… un minuto…

…¿Alguien acababa de demostrar que le importó realmente poco el rechazó repentino de Yuki?...

…¿Lo acaban de ignorar completamente?....

******

-¡¡Lalalala!!- unos gritos, que si bien no eran los más afinados al menos eran bastante buenos. Shuichi se encontraba tirado a la sombra de un árbol con unos audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados.

-Hola- se acercó uno de cabello gris.

-¡Lalalala!- y se notaba que los audífonos estaban a máximo volumen.

-Oye- repito ese hombre que se encontraba parado frente al peli rosa.

-¡¡¡Lalalalalalalalaaaaaa!!!

-Hey- empezándose a enojar.

-¡¡¡Lalalalala!!!! ¡¡¡Oh, yeahhhhh!!!!

-¡Bah!- se rindió y decidió irse.

-¿Mmm?- Shuichi abrió los ojos y se incorporó- me dio la impresión de que alguien estaba aquí.

******

-Ellos son….

-… unos malditos….

-… distraídos, idiotas, imbéciles, tarados....

Los tres chicos populares se miraron entre sí y dijeron en coro:

-… inconquistables….

******

-¿Dónde estará Hiro? Hoy no lo he visto para nada…

*****

En algún lugar casi nunca visitado de la universidad…

Hiroshi Nakano se encontraba sentado encima del escritorio principal, escena que no sería rara si su camisa no estuviera siendo desabrochada por un americano.

-K…- el pelirrojo acercó su rostro para que el mayor lo empezará a besar frenéticamente y mientras jugaba con la lengua de su pareja bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y lo quitaba para dejarlo solamente con su bóxer gris.

Sus ojos azules miraron con lujuria el miembro excitado de Hiro que poco a poco empezaban a humedecer una parte de su ropa interior, y pronto ese estorbo no tardó en desparecer.

K se hincó y comenzó a morder suavemente el miembro de su amante, para después introducirlo en su boca.

-Ahh… - eran casi agónicos los gemidos de placer de Nakano intentando que K no detuviera ese movimiento de lengua que tanto placer le estaba dando… El rubio aumentó el ritmo deseando oír el grito del máximo placer de Hiroshi- ¡K, espera! ¡Ahhh!

El orgasmo llegó y K separó su boca del miembro de su amante relamiendo todo el líquido blanco que fue a parar en su boca y parte de su rostro.

-Eres delicioso- sonriendo maliciosamente.

Suavemente lo recostó en el escritorio, levantó las dos piernas del pelirrojo para que las recargará en sus hombros, con su mano derecha elevó sus caderas y rápidamente se quitó su ropa, pero antes de su deseo, bajó su mano para tocar la cavidad de Hiro y acostumbrarlo a que dentro de poco estaría siendo invadido.

Después de unos minutos de que logrará acostumbrarse, lentamente fue penetrándolo, en realidad podría hacerlo más rápido pero le fascinaba oír los gemidos del otro cada vez que lo hacía así.

-¡K házmelo más rápido!

Y le encantaba que ese chico le rogará por más.

-Ok- el americano cumplió con esa deseada petición y empezó a moverse velozmente introduciéndose en ese pequeño cuerpo que era suyo… solo suyo…

*******

-¿Y?- Shuichi miró a los tres chicos que lo acompañaban caminando- ¿Les ha pasado algo interesante estos días?

Misaki pensó en el chiflado que le habló de la nada.

-No.

Ryuichi recordó al tipo salido de quien sabe donde que se le acercó.

-A mi tampoco.

Y Hiro… pues pensó en algo malo.

-A mi menos.

Shuichi recordó la melodía que no podía sacarse de la cabeza desde hacia dos días.

-La universidad ya no es interesante…

Continuará…


	3. Inesperados momentos

Los personajes de Junjou y Gravitation no me pertenecen

**Uke vs Seme**

Capitulo 3. Inesperados momentos.

-No, ¡Me niego!- unos iris dorados miraban enfadados a su hermano menor- ¡No quiero volver a hablarle a ese maldito conejo!

-¿No me digas que por fin conociste a alguien que no puedes contestar hermano?

-Si me lo propusiera lo haría- Yuki cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse- pero es que… ¡Es un idiota! ¡No vale la pena!

-La verdad- Usagi encendió un cigarro- es que ahora entiendo por que les dieron el titulo de los inconquistables.

-Son unos distraídos- Tatsuha sonrió divertido- ahora me dan más ganas de que esos niños sean solo míos.

-Prefiero conquistarlos antes de ser el esclavo personal de mi propio hermanito- el rubio le arrebató la caja de cigarros a Akihiko para también fumar, esa plática por alguna razón lo estaba estresando.

-A mi ni siquiera me escuchó- rió un poco- aunque debo culpar a sus audífonos. Shuichi Shindou… aunque realmente…

-Vamos a intercambiarlos- sugirió Tatsuha- hay que analizar a los tres.

-Cualquier cosa por desacéreme por ahora de ese maldito niño raro.

-Yuki… Ryuichi es mayor que tú.

-¡No lo es!

-Bien, Yuki tú quédate con Takahashi Misaki, Usagi con Ryuichi Sakuma y yo con Shuichi Shindou… ¿Alguna objeción?

Los tres aceptaron.

**********

-Tengo hambre…- Shuichi le lloriqueaba a Ryuichi- ¿Podemos ir a la cafetería?

-Lo siento Shu-chan, pero tengo clases en diez minutos…

-Hiro y Misaki también están en clases- soltó un suspiro- supongo que hoy iré solo.

-¡Puedes ir con Kumagoro!- el peli verde le ofreció su peluche favorito- ¡Es una excelente compañía!

-¡Gracias Ryu-chan ^^!- agarró el muñeco entre sus brazos- ¡Nos vemos después!

-¡Sí!- gritó mientras se echaba a correr- ¡Cuida bien a Kumagoro!

Sonrió al ver a su sempai alejarse, y dando la media vuelta caminó.

**********

-¡Al fin!- Misaki miró su celular para poder ver la hora- me preguntó si los demás todavía tendrán clases… no quiero comer solo…

-¿Te gustaría que yo te acompañará?- una hermosa voz se escuchó.

-¿Ah?- el castaño observó a quien le había hablado, era un atractivo hombre rubio- ¿Quién eres?

-¿Cómo que quien soy?- dijo indignado.

-Pues no te conozco- respondió simplemente.

Por un instante tuvo deseo de golpearlo… ¿Acaso ese grupito de amigos en verdad eran idiotas? Más que inconquistables deberían llamarse ignorantes.

-Uesugi Eiri- se presentó- pero puede llamarme Yuki.

-Misaki Takahashi- sonrió- bueno… vamos, hoy no tengo ganas de estar yo contra el mundo.

¡Qué chico más fácil! ¡Seguramente lo tendría comiendo de su palma en unos cuantos segundos!

-Yo invitó- sugirió cortésmente el mayor.

-No, gracias. Puedo pagar mi comida, además tú fuiste el que se invitó.

-Ah…- fue lo único que pudo responder por esa respuesta tan cortante.

-Lo lamento- dijo unos segundos después el de ojos verdes- tú que me acompañas y yo diciéndote esto… es solo- trató de rectificarse- que mejor gasta tu dinero en ti y no en alguien a quien acabas de conocer y…

-Entiendo- Eiri no pudo reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que surgió de sus labios. Que niño tan lindo… espera… ¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando? ¿Le agradaba ese mocoso?

"Piensa en tu objetivo"- se dijo a si mismo Yuki- "si los llevas a la cama es más seguro que…"

En ese preciso instante notó la mirada de Misaki puesta en él y por un instante sintió vergüenza… por alguna razón, no podía imaginarse acostándose con ese tipo porque…

-¡Misaki que bueno!- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó su rostro- ¡No quería comer solo!

-¡Shuichi!- el castaño sonrió pero Eiri solo pudo concentrarse en ese niño que acaba de llegar, era de cabello rosa, ojos violetas, atractivo… - ¿Por qué traes a Kumagoro?

"Kumagoro" el rubio sintió un golpe de dolor. Ese estúpido conejo.

-Ah- el peli rosa rió- Ryu-chan me lo prestó para que no estuviera triste ^^, dice que es una buena compañía.

-Baka- por fin el rubio habló- ¿Cómo un estúpido conejo te va a hacer compañía? ¿Ese amigo tuyo es idiota o que?

-¡Oye!- Shuichi le aventó el peluche a Misaki y azotó sus manos ya libres en la mesa acercándose a Yuki- ¡Ryu-chan es mi amigo, no es un idiota!

-Chicos…- intentó distraerlos el de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué me importa si es tu amigo?- Yuki se enfrentó a los iris violetas que lo desafiaban- ¡Solo los idiotas se juntan con los idiotas!- poniéndose de pie y alejándose de ahí.

-¡Estúpido!- gritó el peli rosa.

-Shuichi- llamó alguien más.

-Hola Hiro- Misaki comió un poco de lo que había pedido anteriormente- cálmalo.

-¡Es un estúpido! ¡Le dijo idiota a Ryu-chan!- dejándose caer en una silla a lado de Misaki.

-¿Porqué estabas con uno de los conquistadores?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Conquistadores?- el dueto "Misaki-Shuichi no sabemos nada" salió nuevamente.

-Pero si ya les hablé de ellos- Hiro también se sentó.

-Ni siquiera lo conozco- el castaño dirigió sus ojos verdes a Shu- nada más se me presentó y me ofreció su compañía.

-Oh- Hiro soltó un suspiró que pudo parecer de enojo- esto me preocupa

*******

-Shu-chan ya debió acabar de comer… y no sé donde anden los demás ahorita- Ryuichi hablaba solo en voz alta- y no tengo a Kumagoro…

-¿Quién es Kumagoro?

-¡Kumagoro es mi mejor amigo!- sonrió volteando a ver al hombre recién llegado.

-Usami Akihiko- dijo amigablemente- ¿Tu amigo?

-¡Sip!- Ryu sacó su celular- ¡Aquí esta una foto de él!- enseñándosela al de cabello gris, quién no pudo evitar su sorpresa y risa al ver la imagen de un conejo rosa.

-Yo…- trató de reprimir un poco esa sonrisa divertida- yo también tengo un buen amigo…

-¿A sí?- los ojos azules se llenaron de emoción- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Suzuki-san- contestó- mira, también traigo una foto de él- igualmente enseñándole.

-¡Es tan lindo!- gritó Ryu al ver a un oso de peluche con un listón de tono rosa alrededor de su suave cuello- ¡Y tan grande! ¡Me encantaría conocerlo!

El conquistador encontró su perfecta oportunidad.

-Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa…

Ryuichi mostró una sonrisa, pero Akihiko se sorprendió al ver como el semblante de ese joven cambiaba en menos de un segundo y la apariencia de niño de primaria se había quedado atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- la voz madura, que sin duda era de un estudiante de canto se escuchó fuertemente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Usagi aún impactado por tan drástico cambio.

-¿Qué quieren los "conquistadores" de mi? Tú eres el segundo de ellos que se me acercado en menos de una semana- ensanchó su sonrisa- si solo es conmigo, no importa realmente cuanto se esfuercen… pero- se acercó a Akihiko quién solo pudo mantener su mirada en él- ustedes deben saber que no permitiré que dañen a los que considero mis amigos- por un instante creyó que su plan había sido descubierto por esos bellos ojos azules- espero que este equivocado.

-Es lo más probable- dijo tranquilamente Usagi.

-De acuerdo- Ryu se alejó de Akihiko comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria pero antes de irse, todavía en modo infantil alcanzó a gritar- ¡Ojalá pueda conocer pronto a Suzuki-san!

-Que persona más interesante…

********

-Toma Ryu-chan- unos aojos violetas miraban agradecidos a otra persona- Kumagoro me hizo muy buena compañía.

-¿Verdad?- gritó mientras abrazaba a su peluche- ¡Me alegro tanto Shu-chan!

-¿Sucede algo?- Shuichi observó detenidamente al mayor- pareces preocupado.

-¿Eh? ¡No pasa nada!... oye Shu-chan, tengo que ir a aun lado ¡pero nos vemos después!- moviendo la manita de Kumagoro en forma de despedida.

-Esta bien- Shu miró como se iba saltando de un lado a otro.

-Oye- una mano tocó su hombro.

-¡Waahhh!- dio un pequeño brinco.

-Calma- sonrió aquel chico- no era mi intención asustarte.

-Pues lo hiciste- Shu le reprocho y después fijo su atención en él- ¿Oye tú…?

-¿Si?- rió seguro de que se había percatado de quien era.

-¿… Eres el que limpia los salones después de clases?

-¡Idiota!- gritó- ¡Yo soy Tatsuha! ¡Uno de los con…!- pero en seguida se calmo, a pesar de que era un tonto, no le convenía que supiera cosas de más.

-Ah, así que te llamas Tatsuha- sonrió- ¿Entonces a quien me recuerdas?- dándose un golpecito en la cabeza- te pareces a alguien que acabo de ver.

-¿Eso no importa o si?- trató de que ese chico peli rosa le pusiera atención.

-Supongo que no- cerró sus ojos, justo en el preciso instante en el que Yuki pasaba a un lado de ellos para discretamente indicarle a Tatsuha que se alejará de Shuichi- pero tengo la impresión de que- seguía ensimismado- ¡Bah!, da igua… -Los ojos violetas miraron a todos lados- ¿Hmm? ¿A dónde se fue?

*****

-¿Qué sucede hermano?- gruñó Tatsuha- todo iba perfectamente.

-Hace poco me pelee con ese chico- Yuki prendió un cigarro- si se da cuenta de que…

-¿A eso se refería?

-¿Qué cosa?- miró a su hermanito.

-Me dijo que le recordaba a alguien- se quedaron observándose frente a frente, admitiendo que si Tatsuha no tuviera ojos y cabello de diferente color sería el clon de Yuki.

-Hmm.

-Chicos…

-Hola Usagi- el menor de los tres saludó- ¿Cómo te ha ido? Si no fuera por mi hermano, quizás ya tendría a ese peli rosa entre mis brazos.

-No creo que sea tan fácil- Akihiko le pidió un encendedor a Yuki- al menos eso parece ser…

-¿Usagi?

-Son personas bastante peculiares…

"Y tal vez…" pensó Usagi "… si esta situación fuera otra.."

"… yo podría escogerlo como mi…" y sus pensamientos eran acompañados con los de Yuki.

-Pero los conquistaremos.

**Continuará….**


	4. El sentimiento que surgió

Dana-chan: ¡No estamos muertas! ¡Jajajajaja!

PukitChan: No grites…

Dana-chan: O.O mira alguien esta de malhumor al despertar… en verdad tu tipo de sangre es AB

PukitChan: ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Dana-chan: =^o^=

Los personajes de gravitation y Junjou Romantica son de Maki Murakami y Shungiku Nakamura

**Uke vs Seme.**

**Capitulo 4. El sentimiento que surgió.**

-Bueno, por ser el mejor estudiante de cuarto año, haré una presentación solo.

Los inconquistables estaban sentados en el techo de uno de los edificios de la universidad, platicando de sus actividades para el festival escolar de la próxima semana.

-Hiro y yo tenemos planeado tocar algo- Shuichi rió- jeje, un médico que acompaña a un músico.

-Yo me vestiré de….- Misaki se sonrojó- de un osito…

-¡Quizás después te acompañe vestido de Kumagoro!- Ryuichi gritaba de un lado a otro agitando su peluche.

-Pero Hiro- el castaño dirigió su mirada al mencionado- ¿No deberías ayudar al club de defensa personal?

-Bueno, no hay nadie aparte de mí en ese club, así que no se organizaron actividades.

-¿Y cómo ha hecho ese club para seguir de pie?- preguntó Shu.

-Jajajaja- tanto Ryu como Hiro se soltaron a reír ante tal comentario, se notaba que no conocían a quien impartía esas clases.

-¿Qué es chistoso?

**********

-¿Qué mejor lugar para conquistarlos que en el festival escolar?

-Lo sé pero- Yuki, que se negaba a dejar de fumar, exclamó- ¿Por qué nuevamente tengo que intentar con Sakuma?

-¿Y yo con el que ni siquiera me escuchó?- Usagi por su parte, solo sonreía.

-¡¡Porque así tiene que ser!!- Tatsuha soltó una enorme carcajada- ¡¡Así Misaki entenderá lo que significa que yo le hable!! ¡¡¡Jajajajajajajajaja!!!

-Creo que se volvió loco…

-Más bien, parece que se lo tomó personal…

**********

-Diablos- Yuki y Usagi se dirigían al escenario principal, donde los ensayos de música antes del festival se estaban preparando- ¿Porqué tenemos que ir?

-Por que no quiero convertirme en esclavo de tu hermano- Usagi leía el libro que tenía entre sus manos- además nuestros objetivos están, al igual que tú y yo, en la misma carrera.

-¿Y son al menos buenos para estar ahí?- dijo el que creía muy poco en el talento musical.

-Bueno, ambos son los más destacados de su respectiva generación. Dicen que Sakuma posee una voz sin igual.

-¿Ese niño con su estúpido conejo?- recordó Yuki de malhumor.

-Nunca lo he oído, pero… vamos en camino.

**********

-¡¡Pero que lindo disfraz!!- Ryuichi jugueteaba con Misaki- ¡¡Te ves tan lindo en él!!

-Eso no es verdad- decía el otro con la cabeza agachada y el rostro sonrojado.

-¡Si lo es!- Shuichi apoyaba al que parecía su fotocopia- ¡Te van bien esos trajes Misaki!- en ese momento Misaki solo vestía el "cuerpo" del oso, ya que con la cabeza puesta se moría de calor.

-¿Y a que hora comienza su ensayo?- tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Pues- Ryuichi tocó la cabeza de Kumagoro- en quince minutos voy yo primero… ¿Verdad Shu-chan?

-Ajam- sonrió- después, me toca a mi… pero solo voy a presentar la canción, porque Hiro dijo que no podía venir hoy al ensayo…

-Oh… ¿Y cual es la letra que vas a presentar Shuichi?

-Esta- al intentar darle la hoja a Misaki, la letra escapo de sus manos para golpear la cara de alguien.

********

-Usagi… ¿Sabes? Por alguna razón, cuando hable con Misaki… yo…

-¿Te enamoraste Yuki? Creía que era algo imposible.

-No es eso idiota- gruño- solo me dio la impresión de que…

-Auch- en ese instante un papel choco contra el atractivo rostro de Usagi.

-¿Qué es esto?- Yuki quitó la hoja de la cara de su amigo y la leyó.

-¡Lo siento!- tres chicos se acercaron a ellos- ¡Fue un accidente!

Oh casualidad de la vida.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- el de ojos verdes se disculpaba una y otra vez.

-Misaki- Shu trataba de calmarlo- una disculpa por eso- riendo y levantando la mano para obtener de vuelta la letra.

-Que asco- el que la leía era Yuki, a quien enseguida Shuichi recordó después de su última pelea- esto es un verdadero fracaso- rompiendo la hoja.

-¡Oye que te pasa!-gritó el peli rosa.

-Yuki- dijo un también sorprendido Usagi.

-Sé cuando algo es realmente malo.

-Ya basta- Ryuichi se paró frente a un atónito Shu- ¡No tienes porque decir algo así!

-Solo digo la verdad.

-¡Idiota!- Misaki gritó- ¡Ese fue el trabajo de Shuichi!- Usagi se concentró en el chico vestido de oso que ahora era el que defendía- ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuanto se empeño!

-Pues no valió la pena- encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¡Váyanse!- ordenó un enojado Ryu- ¡estamos en los ensayos de música!

-Como si me importará- el rubio se dio la vuelta- vámonos.

Usagi caminó junto a Yuki, pero antes de irse volteó a ver a esos tres chicos…

*******

-Es…- unas lagrimas caían de los ojos de Shuichi- él es… ¡Un idiotaaaa!

-¡No llores!- el mayor se desesperaba por tranquilizarlo- ¡Sabes que tus letras son geniales!

-Así es Shuichi- apoyaba Misaki.

-¡Ustedes lo dicen por que son mis amigos!

-¡Claro que no! Kumagoro también cree eso- enseñándole su peluche

-¡Buaaaaaaa!- su llanto aumento, y los otros dos se miraron.

-Shu-chan- intento una vez más Ryuichi- todo esta bien…

-¡Es un malditoooo!

-¡Lo es!- Misaki trató cruzar sus brazos pero ese traje se lo impedía- ¡Idiota!

-Ese grupito…- murmuró seriamente Ryu.

***********

-Fue una mala idea hacerlos enojar de esa manera- Usagi observaba a Yuki- ¿Qué haremos ahora para acercarnos a ellos? Ahora Tatsuha tendrá más posibilidades.

-Mmm- gruñó el rubio.

-¿Tan mala era?- refiriéndose a la canción.

-Me compadecí- aventando su cigarro acabado al suelo para después pisarlo- si tú hubieras leído esa cosa, dirías algo peor.

-¿En serio?- rió- pero… él tiene muy bueno amigos ¿No crees?

-¿Qué?

-Amigos… que lo defienden de esa manera…

-¿Usagi?

-¡Chicos!-Tatsuha se acercó corriendo hacia ellos- ¿Uh? ¿Porqué esas caras?- a ver que ninguno contestaba prosiguió- ¡No puedo encontrar a Misaki! ¿No lo han visto?

-No- Usagi habló- solo hemos visto a Ryuichi y Shuichi- al escuchar eso, Yuki se impresionó pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Valla- Tatsuha colocó sus manos en su cintura- dentro de poco van a iniciar el ensayo de música ¿Quieren ir?

-¡No, gracias!- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Qué humor se traen ustedes dos! ¡Bah! ¡Yo si lo voy ir a ver!

************

Ryuichi Sakuma siempre ha sido un chico de doble personalidad. Los que lo conocían, sabían que en sus ensayos solo acostumbraba su voz para próximamente cantar, nunca mostraba su verdadero talento realmente.

Pero, algo que sabía perfectamente, era que Shuichi es también su fanático y solo para animarlo, quizás debería, al menos por ese día, tomar enserio un ensayo.

-¡Vamos Shuichi!- Misaki jalaba a un medio muerto Shu hacia el frente del escenario- ¡Ryuichi va a cantar!

-Aahhh…

-¡Hola!- dijo Tatsuha llegando.

-Ah, hola- saludó el castaño sin notar realmente quien estaba parado a su lado.

-¿Qué tiene?- señalando a Shu.

-Pues…

-¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Hola!!- Ryuichi brincaba en el escenario con el micrófono en sus manos- ¡Shu-chan! ¡Anímate! ¡Soy tu admirador!

-¡Ya puedes empezar!- gritó una voz lejana encargada del audio.

Y entonces, el ser maduro que pocas veces Ryuichi dejaba salir en una platica, cantó. El chico que cautivó a cientos de personas… el chico que por alguna razón siempre sacaba a Shuichi de sus depresiones.

-Ryu-chan es tan genial

-¡Lo es!- grito otro con una voz maniática a su lado.

-¿Eh?- Shuichi encontró a Tatsuha que también miraba a Ryuichi emocionado y apunto de llorar- ¡Tatsuha!- tomándolo de las manos- ¡No es lo más grandioso del universo!

-¡Claro que sí!

Misaki solo se asustaba ante esos dos locos.

*********

-Usagi… ¿Por qué le dijiste que no habíamos visto a Misaki?

-¿En verdad la letra de Shuichi se merecía la critica que le diste?

Se miraron fijamente, quizás tanto el uno como el otro podían leer claramente lo que cruzaba por su mente.

-Tengo clases…

***********

-Bueno, dado que te acabas de transferir, yo te voy a ayudar- Hiro, con su típica sonrisa acompañaba a un estudiante- ¿Eres de primero de leyes?

-Si- afirmó el callado chico que parecía estar molesto.

-¿Alguna razón en especial por la que te hallas transferido a esta universidad?

-Me… me gusta alguien- respondió mirando hacia otro lado debido a su sonrojo.

Pero Hiro notó algo, ese sonrojo no era como cualquiera.

-Shinobu… ¿Cierto?

-Si.

-¿Te puedo confiar un secreto?

-¿Eh?

-¿Sabes? Estoy saliendo con mi profesor.

-¿Qué?- aun más sonrojado- ¿Qué?

-Pero… ¿No se lo dirás a nadie?

-No…- susurró- a mí… a mí me gusta el profesor… Miyagi…

Hiro aumentó su sonrisa, sabía que era eso.

-Pues, bienvenido a esta universidad Shinobu Takatsuki…

Continuará….

Dana-chan: ¿Sabias que eres sarcástica hasta con tus propios escritos?

PukitChan: ¿A si?

Dana-chan: Ahora el terrorista entró en esta chifladera.

PukitChan: Te recuerdo, que esta "chifladera" tú me obligaste a escribir.

Dana-chan: Mejor suerte con tus apuestas :3

PukitChan: -.-U Bueno, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, por sus ánimos y por los reviews! Nos leemos pronto!

Dana-chan: ¡Nos vemos niñas!

Pasemos a los reviews.

Love Poison: A penas me di cuenta, y soy la primera en poner en español xD ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Un saludo y abrazo!

Ginebra: ¡Hola! No te disculpes :3 Si, muchos personajes… trataré de no crear tanto confusión. Entiendo eso :3 una vez me lo pinte de rojo y no sé porque razón xD agarró un tono naranja pero… ¡Me encantó xD! ¡Es cierto! Se abrevia UNO xD Bueno, ojalá pronto puedas agarrar un compu :3 ¡Te extraño! ¿Hamlet de William Shakespeare? Ya lo leí :3 Es muy bueno ¡Cuidate mucho!


	5. Fue en un festival escolar

Dana-chan: ¡Hemos vuelto! Como de costumbre, aquí estoy presionando a PukitChan para que escriba rápido xD jejejeje

PukitChan: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que la espera no halla sido larga :3

Dana-chan: Porque PukitChan tradó años en acabar este capitulo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Gravitation es de Maki Murakami y Junjou romantica es de Shungiku Nakamura

**Uke vs Seme**

**Capitulo 5. Fue en un festival escolar.**

-Chicos, los presento. Él es Shinobu Takatsuki- de pie se encontraba el joven mencionado que veía los que se encontraban sentados en el pasto- ellos son Ryuichi, Shuichi y Misaki- señalándolos.

-¡Hola!- saludaron todos en coro e invitando a Hiro y Shinobu a sentarse.

-Shuichi ¿Ya practicaste la letra de…?

-¡Hiro!- dijeron Ryu y Misaki al mismo tiempo pero tarde…

-Me dijo- creando un aire de tristeza a su alrededor-… me dijo… ¡¡¡Que mi letra era un asco!!!

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hiroshi al verlo llorando

-Un idiota le dijo una gran estupidez- respondió Ryuichi enfadado.

-¡Pero que tonterías haces!- gritó impactando a todos el nuevo miembro del grupo- ¡¡¿Llorando?!!!

-¿Shinobu?- decía Shu entre lágrimas.

-¡¡Demuéstrale a ese imbécil quien eres tú!!

-¡¡Tienes razón!!- pero siempre sorprendía más lo fácil que era para Shuichi dejar de llorar de un instante a otro.

-Se llevaran muy bien- Misaki soltó una risita.

-Eso parece…

***********

-¿No esta prohibido tener armas aquí…? Esta bien que sea el maestro de defensa personal pero…

-No problem!!- reía como maniaco un estadounidense- además conozco a alguien que le fascinan las armas…

-¿Se refiere al estudiante con el que sale?- el de ojos azules dirigió una molesta mirada al otro hombre que lo acompaña.

-What? Which means…?

-No me interesa realmente- dijo tranquilamente- además… yo…

-Miyagi…

-¿Hmm? ¿Sucede algo K?- refiriéndose a él por su apodo.

-¿Acaso nadie te gusta?

****************

-¿Sucede algo?- Tatsuha observaba a sus dos acompañantes del almuerzo - Han estado raros últimamente.

-Nada- Yuki cerró su laptop- ¿Usagi tienes cigarros?

-Sí- aventándole una caja desde el otro extremo de la mesa en la que estaban sentados.

-Oigan… y sobre la apuesta.

-¿Sucede algo?- Usagi dejó el libro que leía.

-Pues…- Tatsuha se rascó la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus ideas- en el festival, ¿Con quién van a tratar?

-¿Eh?- Yuki lo miró con interés.

-Digo, tienen planeado conquistar a alguien o lo dejamos al azar.

-No- Usagi prendió un cigarro cuando vio su cajetilla de regreso- Yo quiero intentar con Misaki Takahashi.

-Oh, claro, claro- coincidió el menor de ellos- ¿Y tú hermano?- al ver al rubio indeciso, Tatsuha se apresuro a decir- yo elijo a Ryuichi Sakuma… - comenzó a reír- entonces, tú que quedarás con Shuichi Shindou.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Quién decidió eso?!

-Ya que no contestabas…

-Idiota- ante eso, Usagi no puedo evitar reír.

*************

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Adelante! ¡Pasen!- un osito recibía en la entrada a todos los visitantes del festival de la universidad.

-¡Misaki!-Shuichi corría hasta él, acompañado de todos sus amigos- ¡Te ves tan lindo!

-Hola chicos- saludó el oso.

-¡En verdad te ves genial!- Ryuichi sacudía a kumagoro- ¿Me darías un globo?

-Claro- rió Misaki y le entrego uno verde- ¿A que hora van a cantar chicos?

-En una hora- respondió Hiro- ¿Shinobu? ¿Sucede algo?- miró al chico que parecía que buscaba a alguien.

-No, nada.

-¡Le demostraré a ese idiota lo que vale mi canción!

-¿Oíste? ¡Creo que se refieren a ti hermano!- una carcajada hizo que todos voltearan para encontrarse con otro grupo que era igual de populares que ellos.

-¿Tatsuha?

-¿Cómo están todos?- saludando- ¡Oh! Tú debes ser el nuevo estudiante ¡Mucho gusto!

-¿Qué quieren?- Ryuichi se paró frente a ellos pero mirando solo a Yuki.

-Nada que te importe.

-¡Ryuichi!- Tatsuha se le acercó- ¡Tú disculparas la estupidez de mi hermano!- abrazándolo- ¡Verás, en realidad me cuesta trabajo creer que somos de la misma familia!

-Oye Misaki- Hiro habló- ¿No deberías estar recibiendo a las personas?

-Hay, es cierto- ajeándose de ellos, pero fue alcanzado por alguien más- ¿Qué?- mirando molesto al persona que no dejaba que cumpliera su trabajo.

-Me llamó Akihiko Usami, pero tú puedes decirme Usagi.

-Gracias- respondió aún más enojado- pero ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo.

-Soy un invitado, me tienes que recibir.

-¿Ahh?

-Oye Hiro- dijo Shinobu que parecía preocupado- ¿Podemos ir a la sala de profesores?- sonrojado.

-Claro- dijo al notar que Ryuichi estaba siendo molestado por Tatsuha, Misaki por Usagi y…- vamos

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Shuichi.

-¡En un rato volvemos! ¡Llegaré a tiempo a la presentación! ¡No te preocupes!

-La presentación…- en ese instante el peli rosa lo recordó- ¡Es cierto!- señalando a Yuki que parecía no interesarle lo que ocurría a su alrededor- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Mi canción será todo un éxito!

-Y yo seré bailarín el próximo mes- encendiendo un cigarro- acéptalo, no tienes talento.

-¡Pues te demostraré lo contrario!

-Oye, ya vete- Misaki intentaba alejarse de Usagi- tengo que hacer mi trabajo

-No quiero, hasta que me recibas como se debe.

-¡Qué me dejes!- en ese preciso momento, debido al calor que tenía dentro del traje y su repentino enojo, se mareó para después desmayarse, pero fue sostenido por los brazos de Usagi.

-¡Misaki!- gritaron Ryu y Shu acercándose y quitándole la cabeza del traje para que pudiera tener aire fresco.

-Lo llevaré a la enfermería- Usagi lo cargó.

-¡Espera!- dijo un Ryuichi desconfiado.

-¡Tranquilo!- Tatsuha lo abrazó- ¡No hará nada malo! ¿Verdad, Usagi?

-¿Qué cosas haría?- respondió mientras empezaba a caminar con el osito a cuestas.

**************

-¡Hola profesor!- Hiro saludaba al hombre que se encontraba enfrente de la sala de maestros, el cual era su pareja, K.

-Hiroshi- se acercó- Who is it?

-¿Ah?- volteando a su lado- es Shinobu, esta buscando a profesor Miyagi.

-Esta solo ahí adentro- sonriendo- Oye... ¿Quieres que te acompañe al escenario?

-Esta bien- dijo él siguiéndolo y volteando a ver a Shinobu- ¡Nos vemos después!

-¿Así que él es el nuevo chico de quien me has estado hablando?- preguntó K.

-Ajam- asintió sonriendo- la pregunta es… ¿el profesor Miyagi lo sabe?- suspirando- oye K, ¿vas a verme tocar?

*************

-¿Ahh?- el chico tocó su cabello castaño- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la enfermería- le contestó una gruesa voz- te desmayaste por el calor del traje.

-Ya veo- sentándose en la cama- ¿Usami?

-Dime Usagi.

-Ah, sí- sonrojándose- bueno… Usagi ¿Porqué estas aquí?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?

-¿Qué cosa es obvia?

***************

-¿Porqué tengo que estar aquí contigo?- Yuki miraba a su hermano que estaba parado a su lado.

-Porqué van a cantar… ¿Quién va primero?

-Y yo que voy a saber- el rubio prendió un cigarro enojado, al ver que muchas chicas esperaban ansiosas el concierto pero también esos dos hermanos estaban llamando la atención.

-¡Ojalá my honey Ryuichi sea el que cante ya!

-¿Honey?- repitió Yuki sorprendido.

-Jajajajaja.

-¡Buenas tardes!- gritaba una chica en el escenario- ¡Muchas gracias por asistir a nuestro festival! ¡Nuestro primer espectáculo va de parte de la carrera de canto y medicina! ¡Estudiantes de segundo y tercer año, unos jóvenes realmente alegres y apuestos! ¡Por favor un gran aplauso para Shuichi Shindou y Hiroshi Nakano!

-Ese idiota- maldecía Yuki, pero su voz apenas y parecía un susurro debido al escándalo que se formo.

-¡Mucho gusto!- el peli rosa reía mientras se apoderaba del micrófono y Hiro empezaba a tocar la guitarra- ¡Gracias por venir a apoyarnos!

La música empezó a sonar e inmediatamente después la voz de Shuichi inundaba el lugar por la bella canción que alguien se atrevió a decir que era mala…

************

-¡La voz de Shuichi!- gritó Misaki de repente al oírla a lo lejos- ¡Tengo que estar ahí!- poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que pudo- ¡Prometí estar ahí!

-¿A dónde vas?- el brazo de Usagi lo detuvo y fue jalado hacia el cuerpo del cabello gris.

-¡Qué te pasa!- Misaki empezó a moverse rapidamente al sentirse rodeado por los brazos de ese hombre- ¡Oye, suéltame!

-No vas a ir a ningún otro lado- susurró Usagi.

-¡¡¿Qué te pasa?!!

*************

-Shinobu- un hombre tenía cara de estar completamente asustado, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma… o quizás algo peor- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es el destino- habló el estudiante firmemente creyendo que lo que decía era cierto- Fui transferido a esta universidad… no es mi culpa que tú des clases aquí- acercándose al mayor.

-¿A eso le llamas destino?- replicó el profesor mientras se cruzaba de brazos y el cigarro que tenía en la boca se acababa.

-Miyagi, por favor- levantando su mano para tocar el pecho de otro.

-Mira Shinobu, ya es suficiente…

-¡Tú me puedes amar!- gritó el más pequeño.

-¡Tienes idea de cuantos años nos llevamos!- desesperándose

-¡Yo te quiero! ¡Y sé que tú también! ¡Ese día….!- abrazándolo- ¡Ese día…!

**************

Lo cierto era, que Shuichi poseía una voz llena de atracción… de la que absolutamente nadie… podría escapar… había algo en esa personalidad que te obligaba a mirarlo…

-Es una verdadera basura- se intentó decir Yuki.

-A mi parece genial- dijo Tatsuha- pero nadie le gana a mi Ryuichi.

El rubio miró a su hermano… ¿Acaso él…?

Pero en ese momento no se sentía con el deseo de analizar el hecho… porque sus ojos se habían convertido en esclavos del chico que cantaba en el escenario…

************

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?!- Misaki se sonrojo y comenzó a temblar al sentir como Usagi levantó de un movimiento rápido su barbilla.

-Algo que tengo deseos de hacer desde hace unos días- y entonces… los rostros de ambos se acercaron peligrosamente… hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso que Misaki rechazaba pero que inconscientemente y quizás por el placer que le ofrecía , fue aceptando… hasta que la respiración se hizo necesaria…

-Me gustas- dijo Usagi con el castaño aun entre él.

-¡Aléjate de mi imbécil!- Misaki se separó fuertemente de él y se echó a correr- ¡¡Nunca te vuelvas a acercar a mi!!

**************

El ruido de una persona que fue recargada contra la pared se dejo escuchar… Miyagi besaba desesperadamente a Shinobu…

¿Qué rayos hacia? ¡Era un estudiante y él un profesor!

Pero, no podía, no quería evitarlo… deseaba que ese chico, que por alguna razón lo encontraba terriblemente lindo se quedará a su lado…

Sí, ese terrorista era la persona más linda que en su vida había conocido…

***************

-¡¡Muchas gracias a todos!! ¡Esa fue nuestra presentación! ¡Sigan con nosotros! ¡A continuación seguirá Ryuichi Sakuma!

-¡Viva! ¡Son geniales!- gritaban como locas las chicas.

-¿Cómo están todos?- el que ahora hablaba era Ryuichi- ¡Seguiremos con estos ánimos!- Yuki empezaba a caminar, pero todavía alcanzó a escuchar un gritó de su hermano.

-¡¡¡Ryuichi te amo!!!!

**************

-Congratulations!- K se acercaba a los chicos que iban bajando del escenario

-Profesor- decía el peli rosa al mirar al hombre.

-Bueno Shuichi- Hiro sonrió pícaramente y comenzó a caminar al lado de K- ¡Te vep más al rato!

-Así que era verdad- un cigarro cayó enfrente de Shu, quien inmediatamente reconoció al dueño- ese chico sale con ese profesor…

-Yuki- dijo nervioso- ¿Cómo sabes eso…?

-Solo lo sé- respondió lentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- bajando su mirada- ¿Porqué viniste?

-A decirte…

-¿Eh?- sus ojos miraron los dorados del otro con un ligero brillo de esperanza.

-… que en verdad careces de talento.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- dio un grito.

-¿Qué no me oíste?- acercándose a Shuichi- Te lo repetiré una vez más- obligándolo a verlo a los ojos- No tienes talento…

Y así.. un suave beso los unió…

**Continuará…**

Dana-chan:¡Los hechos se movieron rápidamente! ¿Ahora que sucederá?

PukitChan: La mayoría de los sucesos tú los sugieres.

Dana-chan: xD, bah, eres una gruñona :3

PukitChan: -.-U, bueno muchas gracias por leer esta historia, los animos y todos los comentarios!

Dana-chan: ¡Niñas cuidense mucho!

Reviews:

Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por leer :3! ¡Cuidate mucho! ¡Un abrazo!

Maiden of Akatsuki: Te entiendo… los modismos lo hacen todo más complicado xD Muchas gracias por todo!


	6. El caos del festival escolar

Dana-chan: ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Me encantó este capítulo!!! :D Fue lleno de momentos.

PukitChan: ¿Qué tienes hoy? Sentimental…

Dana-chan: Niñas, un pequeño aviso: recuerden que estamos jugando un poco con la edad de los personajes xD, ya verán porque.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Gravitation es de Maki Murakami y Junjou romantica es de Shungiku Nakamura

**Uke vs Seme.**

_Capitulo 6. El caos del festival escolar._

-¡Suéltame!- gritó al momento en que, con todas sus fuerzas, empujaba al rubio lejos de él- ¡Si crees que no tengo talento no me beses!- dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas- ¡Eres un verdadero idiota!- echándose a correr.

Por un instante Yuki sintió el fuerte deseo de correr tras de Shuichi, pero su orgullo lo detuvo acompañado de una ligera confusión de… ¡¿Por qué rayos lo había besado?!

-¡Hay, disculpa!- escuchó una suave voz instantáneamente después de que sintió un golpe.

***********

-¿Quieres que hable con ellos?- K le sonrió maliciosamente.

-No es eso- Hiro agarró los dulces que unas chicas les ofrecían en agradecimiento por asistir al festival- es cierto que me preocupa que ese grupito se acerquen a Shu y a los demás, pero…- dejó salir un suspiro- a su edad ya deberían saber cuidarse por si solos ¿Verdad?

-Entonces… ¿Solo serás espectador? ¿Dejarás que simplemente continúe?

-Intervendré si es necesario.

***********

-¿Puedo ir contigo a tu departamento?- preguntó Shinobu cabizbajo y sonrojado.

-No- dijo el profesor- esto ya no puede continuar.

-¡Vamos Miyagi! ¡Se hombre!

-Mira Shinobu- tratando de ser paciente, cosa que parecía imposible al lado de ese niño- esto es difícil, además de ser profesor y alumno, tú eres hombre.

-En primera, a mi no me das clases y ¿Qué tiene?

-Esto no es normal.

-Pero- su sonrojo aumento- Lo sabes, ¿Cierto?... que Hiro… sale con un profesor…

-¿Te refieres a ese estudiante de medicina?

-¡¡Lo ves!! ¡¡Lo tomas con tranquilidad!! ¡¡ ¿Por qué lo nuestro es distinto?!!

************

-¡¡Muchas gracias!!- decía Ryuichi al despedirse- ¡¡Nos vemos pronto!!

-¡Eres el mejor Ryu! ¡Ánimos!- Tatsuha gritaba más fuerte que todas esas fanáticas juntas, poco después corría para atrás del escenario.

Bajando, venía Sakuma con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente.

-Hola- saludo Tat, ofreciéndole una botella de agua, que por un instante Ryu dudo en agarrar.

-Gracias- bebiendo un poco- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el festival juntos?

-¡Si llevamos a Kumagoro!- sacando su peluche de la nada.

-¡Claro!

************

Corría lo más rápido que ese disfraz de oso, que no tuvo tiempo de quitarse, le permitía. Pero ese no era el problema… ¡¡Lo había besado!! ¡¡¡Un hombre lo había besado!!!

-¡Hay, disculpa!- mencionó cuando choco con la espalda de alguien más- no venía viendo.

-Déjalo- tirando su cigarro- yo también estaba distraído.

-¿Eh?- el chico castaño levantó su confundido rostro- ¿Yuki?

-¿Sucede algo, Misaki?

*************

-¡Nowaki!-gritaba un chico, que para llamar su atención movía sus brazos.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Hiroshi!- sonrió el atractivo joven.

-¡Oh!- decía el pelirrojo- ¿Él es Kamijou Hiroki?- mirando al que acompañaba a su amigo de medicina, que solo los veía con cara de pocos amigos- ¡Hola!

-Hola- contestó a pesar de si mismo.

-¿Y él es K?- señalando al rubio.

-Yes!- asomándose a la charla- mucho gusto.

-Igualmente… por cierto… ¿Misaki era el osito de la entrada?

-Sí- tanto K como Hiroki, entendieron porque eran amigos sus parejas: amables y con una sonrisa tatuada en su boca.

-¡Has mejorado mucho en la guitarra y Shu en su voz! Estuvimos ahí, ¿Verdad, Hiro-san?

-Supongo- contestaba amargadamente.

-Jejejeje.

**************

-Rayos- Usagi deambulaba por la universidad- ¿Dónde se habrá ido Misaki?- al escuchar un profundo suspiro, volteó- ¿Shuichi?

-¿Ah?- el peli rosa miró al que le habló por su nombre- ¿Tú acompañabas a Yuki hoy, no?

-Dime Usagi, aunque técnicamente ya nos conocemos.

-¿Qué?

-No importa realmente… además ¿Por qué llorabas?

-Es que- dejando caer lágrimas nuevamente- ¡¡Ese imbécil me dice que no tiene talento y después me besa!!

-¿Te refieres a Yuki?

-¡Buaaaaaa!

-Parece que esto…

***********

-Miyagi… detente- Shinobu se sonrojaba intensamente al sentirse recostado en el suelo frio de ese salón- alguien puede llegar.

-Todos están afuera, en el festival- Miyagi le quitó la playera azul oscuro que el terrorista traía- además ¿Quién era el que quería ir a mi departamento hoy?

-¡Idiota! ¡Esto es algo co…!- el profesor pasó su lengua por el suave pecho de Shinobu.

-¿Decías?- bajando el pantalón de ese adorable niño y lentamente jugó con su miembro mientras pasaba su lengua una y otra vez, al tiempo que la respiración de Shinobu se hizo agitada.

-Miyagi…- el mencionado introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de Shinobu para acostumbrarlo al siguiente paso- ah…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó seriamente- ¿Acaso no deseabas esto?

-¡Maldito! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

-No voy a detener ahora- amenazó tiernamente, ¿Por qué rayos perdía tan rápido su tranquilidad con ese mocoso?- así que mejor… deja de hacerte el fuerte.

Desde el instante en que se conocieron, Miyagi deseaba huir de él, no mirarlo, no tocarlo, no besarlo… pero no podía, tal vez realmente no quería escapar… y ahí estaba, con Shinobu debajo de él, a punto de hacerlo suyo, cayendo en la redes de ese hermoso e inocente terrorista…

En el momento en que comenzó a penetrarlo, poco importaba todo lo que había pensando, lo que significa el estar juntos… y simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento.

-Mi… ya… gi…- gemía el chico, al sentirlo entrando dentro de él una y otra vez, alcanzando así el orgasmo ante la mirada de deseo y desesperación del profesor.

-Esto aún no termina- dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo elevando el ritmo.

¿Por qué el hecho de estar juntos creía que estaba mal , si lo amaba con desesperación? ¿Qué importa si es un niño? Sin tan solo, por estar a su lado…

***************

-Así que él es tu amigo de medicina de quien me habías hablado- mencionaba Hiroki.

-Sí, él es muy inteligente y cuando tengo alguna duda me ayuda- respondió con simpleza Nowaki.

-Hmmm- gruñó.

-¿Estas celoso, Hiro-san?

-¡Idiota!, ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy celoso de alguien como él por alguien como tú?!

-¡Vamos a casa!- gritó Nowaki abrazando a Hiroki de repente, quien en seguida se soltó.

-¡No hagas eso aquí!

-¡Entonces vamos a casa!

***************

Yuki prendía un cigarro, mientras caminaba en compañía de un silencioso Misaki, por unos jardines donde casi no había personas.

-¿Sucedió algo con el idiota de Usagi?- dijo al fin el rubio para romper el silencio que comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

-¿Qué… dices?- Misaki se sonrojó y comenzó a moverse sus brazos rápidamente- no paso nada con nadie.

-Pues tus actitudes demuestran lo contrario.

-Yo…- agachando su mirada- es solo que… ¿Có… cómo sabes?

-Usagi te llevó a la enfermería… y como estaba corriendo desesperadamente y nervioso…

-Ya… ya veo.

-Conozco bien a Usagi, por algo es mi amigo… ¿Qué te hizo?

-Me…- se sentía aún más nervioso por lo que iba a decir a continuación- me beso…

-Es rápido- dijo repentinamente.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada- fumó lentamente- ¿Y te molestó, no te gustó?

-Dos chicos no deben andar juntos- dijo tristemente el castaño.

-¿Pero aceptas que tu amigo salga con un profesor?

-Eso es distinto.

-¿Porqué?

-Pues… además, ¡¿Qué a ti no se te hace extraño?!

Extraño… que palabra más complicada. ¿Por donde debería comenzar a descifrarla? ¿Decirle que él también había besado a un chico? ¿Qué todo esto era el resultado de una apuesta? ¿Qué por alguna razón, había algo en Misaki que le agradaba? ¿Cómo si él fuera…?

-Nada aquí es extraño. ¿En verdad es malo que dos personas se gusten entre sí?

-¿Ah?- dijo sorprendido Misaki, ahora Yuki parecía una persona distinta a lo que creía que era.-Por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, no debiste decirle eso a Shuichi- tratando de cambiar el tema, y de lo que Yuki se dio cuenta.

-Ese idiota…

Y entonces, Yuki sonrió…

************

-¡¡Mira!!- gritaba Ryuichi levantando a Kumagoro, en su mano derecha traía un algodón de azúcar que Tatsuha le había regalado- ¡¡Ya esta oscureciendo y van a preparar los fuegos artificiales!!

-¿Quieres verlos?- preguntó el otro chico sonriendo como si estuviera más feliz que nunca.

-¡Si!- brincaba Ryu- ¿Dónde sería un buen lugar para verlos?

-Mmm… yo creo que en la azotea de uno de los edificios… ¿Qué dices?

-¡Siii! ¡Kumagoro estará muy feliz!

*************

-Vamos, aquí nadie no esta viendo- decía un ansioso K.

-Esta bien- Hiro solo sonrió y se acercó lentamente a su pareja par besarlo intensamente, dejándose llevar por el momento… el salvaje rocé de los labios del mayor siempre habían hecho que perdiera el control…

K rodeó la cintura del pelirrojo suavemente recordando las líneas del cuerpo que le pertenecía., recorriendo de vez en cuando su espalda.

En verdad le gustaba y le atraía de sobremanera ese chico, que en un principio fue él quien se le acercó al entrar al club donde era el profesor…

**************

-Vamos, ya deja de llorar- decía Usagi riendo.

-Es… que…- Shu intentaba calmarse- ¿Por qué hace algo así el muy tarado?

-Bueno, así es Yuki.

-¡¿Qué clase de justificación es esa?!

-Ese idiota…- escucharon la voz del rubio a lo lejos.

-¿Yuki?- Usagi alzó su voz para llamar su atención… pero en ese instante… algo que sabía perfectamente que era inusual en el rubio llamó terriblemente su atención…

Yuki le sonrió… tiernamente… a Misaki… a _su _Misaki.

-¡Misaki!- Shuichi se acercó corriendo al ver a su amigo y Usagi lo siguió para enfrentarse al rubio.

-¿Shuichi?- preguntaba el otro al verlo cerca.

-¿Qué haces con él?- Usagi miraba molesto a Yuki, que enseguida se percató de su humor.

-No estoy haciendo nada- respondió fríamente.

-¿Por qué… Yuki?

-¿Porqué que?

Los dos chicos que los acompañaban solo se quedaban mudos antes la escena de terror que estaba presenciando.

-¿Entonces esto es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Si así va a ser Yuki… entonces no tengo más remedio que aceptar… si tú tocas lo que es mío… yo tocaré lo que es tuyo…

-Akihiko espera…- dijo, entendiendo las intenciones del de cabello gris- detente…

**********

-¡Aquí veremos los fuegos artificiales perfectamente!- gritaba Ryu mirando desde el techo de un edificio, el cielo.

-Ryuichi- Tatsuha se acercó a él y lo abrazo lentamente- ¿Te gustó mi compañía hoy?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tatsuha?- preguntó suavemente dejando caer a Kumagoro- ¿Qué clase de juego es este…?

***********

-¿Lo entiendes, verdad Eiri?

Usagi de un rápido movimiento jaló por el brazo a Shuichi, acercándolo a su cuerpo, levantando su barbilla y acercando su rostro… abrió sus labios… para después rozarlos con los del peli rosa suavemente…

-¡Detente!- gritó Misaki alejando de los brazos de Usagi a Shu- ¡Idiota!- fue lo que dijo el castaño antes de irse corriendo de ahí llevándose a un atónito Shuichi con él.

Yuki y Usagi se miraron intensamente, odiándose momentáneamente.

-Tú iniciaste esto- el rubio se dio la media vuelta para caminar- esto ha dejado de ser un juego, Akihiko….

_Continuará…_

Dana-chan: O.O amigos celosos xD.

PukitChan: Bueno, hubo varia pláticas respecto a Hiroki. Al principio también queríamos ponerlo como profesor, pero dado que Usagi también es estudiante, Hiro-san se quedó también como estudiante, pronto participaran más esto dos. xD

Dana-chan:¡ Waaaah! ¿Ya estas escribiendo el siguiente?

PukitChan: Pero si ya sabes como lo escribo…

Dana-chan: PukitChan escribe sus historias, cuando viene de regreso de la universidad xD. De la escuela a su casa es 1 hora y media, y aprovecha ese lapso para hacerlas xD

PukitChan: Bueno, ¡muchas gracias por leer, todos los ánimos, los reviews!

Dana-chan: ¡Nos vemos niñas!

Reviews:

Love-poison: Muchas gracias por continuar apyando esta historia! :D, no me tardé mucho en actualizar ^^

Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi: Muchas gracias!Animo con la tarea :3, nos vemos pronto

Ginebra: Hola :D, ¿Entonces has regresado? o.o, jeje las actulizaciones de este y de UNO han llegado xD, cuidate!!! Gracias por el beso! te mando uno igual o mejor! Ciao!


	7. Enemistades

PukitChan: Me niego ¬¬ ¿Tienes idea de cuantas parejas ya son? No voy a incluir a otra.

Dana-chan: oh, vamos, si puedes con seis lograras salir adelante con otra más.

PukitChan: Te ignoro…

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami

Uke vs Seme

Capitulo 7. Enemistades.

-¡Ese par de idiotas!- Misaki continuaba jalando a Shuichi- ¡Imbéciles!- se detuvieron frente a un edificio- ¿Estas bien?- mirando al peli rosa.

-Yo…- tratando de comprender lo que sucedía- ¡Me besaron!- gritó cuando al fin pudo reaccionar- ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?

******

-¿Qué están tramando?- Ryuichi tocó suavemente el rostro de Tatsuha- ¿Esto es solo una diversión momentánea?

-No es lo que piensas…

-Solo digo- sonriendo- que si este es un juego… yo también sé jugar, Tatsuha…

-¡Me besaron!- la voz de Shuichi atrajo terriblemente la atención de Ryu, quién recogió a Kumagoro del suelo para después asomarse a las orillas del edificio y localizar a su amigo.

-Lamento no poder ver los fuegos artificiales contigo- Ryu caminó- nos vemos, Tat!

********

-¡Detente, Nowaki!- intentaba gritar Hiroki al sentir como el estudiante de medicina lo subía a la mesa que había en su departamento- ¡Nowaki!- pero el chico no se calma ante los ruegos de su amante, es más, se podría decir que lo único de ocasionaba era animarlo aún más.

-Hiro-san- susurró mientras desabrochaba la camisa del otro, lamiendo los pezones del castaño, provocando que dejará salir un gemido.

-¡E… este no es un lugar apropiado!- Nowaki solo sonrió y desabrochó el pantalón de Hiroki, para poder sentarlo en la mesa y lamer el miembro ya excitado de su pareja.

Su sonrojo aumentó al sentir la lengua fría de Nowaki recorriéndolo… mordió su labio fuertemente al notar como esta vez lo introducía en su boca, continuando con su tarea de masturbarlo.

La historia de esta pareja, realmente había comenzado hacia muy poco tiempo… inclusive se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista, aunque uno de ellos no lo quisiera admitir. Sin duda, la extraña manía del destino en unir a personas completamente distintas se había lucido con ellos.

-Ah… espera…- Nowaki bajó su mano para introducir un dedo dentro de Hiroki- ah… ah…

-Hiro-san… relájate- trató de decirle mientras se quitaba el pantalón para continuar con el acto.

Introdujo lentamente su miembro en su amante, que ahora solo podía gemir rápidamente sin querer detenerse...

*********

-Miyagi...- el chico terrorista bajó cabeza apenado, tratando de ponerse torpemente su playera. El profesor fumaba un cigarrillo mirando a través de la ventana los fuegos artificiales que justamente estaban comenzando- ¡Ya aceptaste que somos pareja!

-Ah- suspiró al oír la "tranquila" confesión- solamente te digo que tendremos que ser cuidadosos.

-¡Me estas tratando de ocultar, tonto!

¿Este mocoso que tenía en la cabeza? ¿Aserrín?

Pero, indudablemente no deja de ser lindo…

***********

-¿Misaki, Shuichi?- Ryu se acercó a sus amigos- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Ryu-chan!- el peli rosa se lanzó a los lazos de su amigo. Misaki, por su parte, solo miraba el suelo sonrojado- ¡Ellos son unos estúpidos!

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Hiro, llegando en compañía de K.

-Los conquistadores- Ryu levantó una ceja- si se quieren divertir… démosle lo que quieren.

-¿Ryuichi?

*************

-¿Sucedió algo ayer?- Tatsuha miraba como sus compañeros de almuerzo no se dirigían palabra alguna aunque estuvieran sentados en la misma mesa. Yuki escribía algo en su laptop y Usagi leía un libro, los dos estaban fumando.

-Akihiko- Hiroki se acercó a la mesa- aquí esta el libro que me prestaste- arrebatándoselo, haciendo notar aun más su malhumor.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntándole a Tatsuha.

-Ni idea- dijo riendo- tal vez los rechazaron a ambos y por eso están así.

Yuki tecleó más rápido y Usagi azoto el libro en la mesa.

-Su humor es peor que cuando Kamijou esta en "modo demonio"

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- sentándose también.

-Good morning!- saludó un extranjero al grupito de enojados.

-¿Por qué tenemos que comer aquí, K?- habló el profesor Miyagi.

-It is as I say- mostrando su mirada de asesino, pero cambiándola para sonreírle a los chicos- ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

-Si con eso evitamos el humor de estos tres- dijo Tatsuha- adelante.

-Thank you- así lo hicieron.

-Profesor Miyagi- el mencionado observó al chico que era de los mejores entre sus estudiantes- ¿por qué están aquí?

-No lo sé… K me dijo que…

-¡Cielos! ¡Mírenlos!- voces de chicas- ¡Ahora en verdad son perfectos los inconquistables!

Al oír esa palabra, todos levantaron y dirigieron su mirada a donde las voces se iban, alabando al grupo de chicos que acaban de entrar.

Seis en total. Diferentes entre sí, sin duda. Pero había una razón que unió a todos estos chicos atractivos.

Primero venían entrado Shinobu y Hiro. El primero sin emociones y el otro reía tontamente.

Seguidos de Shuichi y Ryuichi. El de cabello rosado solo gritaba acompañado del otro peleándose por ver que disfraz le pondrían hoy a Kumagoro.

Por ultimo, Misaki y Nowaki entraban simplemente platicando.

Pero había algo, que a los conquistadores no les agrado.

¿Por qué Shinobu de repente le sonrió a Hiroshi, si rara vez le sonreía a Miyagi?

¿Por qué Misaki venía admirando a Nowaki como si fuera un chico perfecto o algo por estilo?

¿Por qué Shuichi y Ryuichi se estaba abrazando?

¿Por qué Nowaki y Hiroshi siempre estaban sonriéndoles de esa manera a sus amigos?

… y sobre todo…

¡¡ ¿Por qué demonios no los volteaban a ver siquiera?!!

-¡En esa mesa!- gritó Ryuichi señalando una que estaba cerca de los conquistadores, dado que eran las más grandes.

-Vienen para acá- murmuró Usagi lentamente sin notar que más llamaban la atención ellos al no despegar los ojos del grupo de niños lindos.

-¿Quién lo trajo?- Shuichi sonrió mirando a todos.

-Yo- Misaki colocó en la mesa una caja mediana.

-¡Me encanta el sazón de Misaki!- gritaba Ryuichi abriendo la caja para ver el pastel que el chico había preparado- ¡Aunque la cocina de Nowaki también es deliciosa!

-La próxima vez me toca hacerlo a mi- rió- haré un gran trabajo.

-Pero este es postre…- Hiro miró el delicioso pastel- ¿Quién quedó en traer la comida?

-Lo dije yo- Shinobu mostró lo que había traído… para sorpresa de todos…

-¿Qué… es esto…?- Shuichi agarró un pedazo de lo que se mostraba, y no es que no pudiera identificarse, es solo que… se veía demasiado masculino…

-Es… ¿Col? (o repollo, según lo conozcan)

-Ah…- Nowaki lo probó- muchas gracias.

-No tiene porque comérselo- reconoció el chico al ver su platillo.

-No te apenes- Hiro también comió- Si te quieres sentir mejor, ve a Shuichi, el no sabe cocinar nada de nada.

-¡Oye!

-¡Kumagoro también quiere!

-Además si necesitas ayuda- Misaki le sonrió- te puedo ayudar Shinobu.

-Ehh… gracias…

-¿Col?- K miró divertido a Miyagi, porque en alguna ocasión ese estudiante ya le había dejado ese almuerzo al profesor.

-No se porque se esfuerza tanto en eso- asegurándose de que Shinobu no lo escuchara- ahora no es solo contra mi, si no con sus amigos…

-Jajaja- K no pudo evitar esa risa- He's a terrorist!!!

-¿Y ustedes que?- mirando a los cuatro chicos callados.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué tengo que estar en este lugar cuando podría estar compartiendo col con mi Ryuichi?

-Hiroki- Usagi habló- el chico más alto de todos ellos… ¿No es tu pareja?

-¡¿Q… qué rayos dices… Akihiko?!- tartamudeaba sonrojado.

-¿Y te llevas bien con él, verdad?- molestó también Miyagi.

-¡Cállense!

Yuki volteó y los analizo… pero lo que en verdad miró.. Fue a Shuichi y a Misaki, ambos sentados el uno al lado del otro, riendo… como buenos amigos…

-¿Qué ves, Yuki?- escuchó a Usagi.

-Nada que te importe- cerrando su laptop.

**********

-Ah, hola Yuki- Misaki miró al chico que se le acercaba después de sus clases.

-¿Estas ocupado?- preguntó el tranquilamente.

-No realmente- de pronto, el castaño recordó algo- oh, es verdad… ¿Te gustaría esto?- dándole una pequeña caja donde sobrevivía una ultima rebanada del pastel que había preparado- Nadie lo quiso ya, y yo puedo preparar otro cuando sea…

-Gracias- tomándolo y degustando la gran cocina de Misaki.

-No sabía que te gustaran las cosas dulces… no te ves como ese tipo de personas.

-No juzgues a las personas- sonrió.

-¿Por qué besaste a Shuichi?

-¿Celoso?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?...- mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres preguntarme?- Yuki encendió un cigarro.

-¿Eh?

-La pregunta no sería… "¿Por qué Usagi besó a Shuichi?"

-N… no entiendo- rió- este… me tengo que ir Yuki- alejándose- ¡Nos vemos!

-Te dije que te alejaras de él- Usagi le reprochó enojado.

-No veo tu nombre escrito en él.

-Yuki… ¿Por qué te estas acercando tanto a Misaki?

-No es por lo que tú piensas.

***********

-¿Es enserio Ryuichi?- Hiro y K lo observaban sorprendidos.

-Esto es bastante extraño… ¿No creen?

-It is possible- afirmó el americano.

-Además es bastante curioso que ellos sean seis y nosotros también…

-Estas diciendo…

-Que con nosotros… ellos no van a jugar… K… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor como el profesor que eres?

-Ok… ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

-Que organices… un concurso en la escuela…

***********

-¿Inscribirnos?- Shu miraba distraído a Ryu- ¿A un concurso?

-Sí- gritaba emocionado- ¡Son equipos de seis! ¡No importa si incluimos inclusive profesores en nuestro equipo!

-¿De que se trata el concurso?

-¡Es de othello!

-¡Genial!- Misaki se entusiasmó con la idea- ¡Sí, inscribamos! ¡Vamos Ryuichi!

-Pero… ¿No le tendríamos que avisar a los demás…?

Tarde… Ryuichi ya había corrido a unirlos al concurso…

-Pero… yo no se jugar othello…

***********

-¿Una apuesta?- Yuki, Usagi y Tatsuha miraron confundidos a K.

-Eso es lo que queremos- Hiro se acercó- si nosotros ganamos el concurso de Othello, nos dejaran en paz…

-Esta bien- Usagi aceptó por los tres- Pero si nosotros ganamos… tendrán una cita con nosotros…

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Hiro con desconfianza.

-¿Son equipos de seis, no?... pues así será nuestra cita… seis con seis…

-Sugiero que el lugar sea un parque de diversiones- K entresacó su arma- ¿Todos de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

***********

-¿Aceptaron?- preguntó Ryuichi a Hiro.

-Sí…

-Nos tendrán que dejar en paz…

Pero nadie nunca pensó… en como podría convenirles para algunos ganar… o inclusive perder esta apuesta…

Continuará…

Dana-chan: ¿Othello?

PukitChan: Fue una idea después de leer ese capitulo del manga de junjou :D

Dana-chan: ¿Por qué Hiro-san esta entre los conquistadores si es uke?

PukitChan: Porque se me hizo raro ver a Nowaki en compañía de esos celosos.

Dana-chan: bueno en lo que la convenzo xD, muchas gracias.

PukitChan: gracias por leer, los reviews y los animos!

Reviews:

Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi: Hola!!! Jejeje muchas gracias!


	8. Juguemos Strip Othello

PukitChan: Hola a todos. Espero que el capitulo de hoy les divierta.

Dana-chan: xD

Los personajes de Junjou Romántica son de Shungiku Nakamura y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami

**Uke Vs Seme.**

_Capitulo 8. Juguemos strip othello._

-¡K! ¡En que momento se te ocurrió es estúpida idea!- gritaba desesperado Hiro a su pareja.

-¿Por qué crees que yo lo decidí? ¡Yo voy a estar en su equipo con ellos!

-¡¿Entonces quién hizo semejante cosa?! ¡Solo era un tranquilo juego de Othello!

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- llegó Ryuichi.

-Verás- Hiro trató de calmarse- alguien modificó las reglas del concurso… haciendo que esto se convirtiera en un "Strip othello"

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡No sé quien lo decidió!

*********

-¿Strip othello?- Yuki miraba desconfiado a su hermano- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

-Cada vez que en el tablero halla más fichas de tu color, tu oponente se tiene que quitar una prenda.

-Esto es malo- analizó Usagi- no me molestaría verlos desnudos pero…

-Pero no quieres que nadie vea a Misaki desnudo- le completó el rubio- y si no ganamos, prometimos dejarlos en paz…

-¡Tenemos que ganar! ¡Yo quiero una cita con Ryuichi!- Tatsuha gritaba como si no le importará que lo escucharan- ¡Quiero ir al parque de diversiones acompañado por él!

Y justamente quién paso por ahí en ese momento, sin que se dieran cuenta… fue Shinobu Takatsuki…

**********

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- Miyagi acomodaba unos papeles- es solo para estudiantes… ¿Qué haces entrando en esa clase de jueguitos, K?

-No puedes decir que no intenté por las buenas- el americano sacó una pistola, poniéndola en la sien de Miyagi- Te lo preguntaré con mayor calma esta vez… ¿Te gustaría unirte a un equipo de Othello?

-E… Esta bien- resignándose.

**********

-¿Qué debería hacer?- Nowaki miraba a Hiroki que estaba escribiendo en su laptop sentando frente a él.

-¿De qué hablas?- a pesar de todo, parecía que Hiro-san lo escuchaba.

-Pues… ¿También entraste en el concurso de othello con tus amigos, no?

-No lo hice por gusto- bebiendo café- ese maldito de Akihiko simplemente llegó y me dijo: "Hiroki, estas en un concurso con nosotros…"

-Exacto… ¿Qué debería hacer? Por supuesto que me gustaría ver a Hiro-san desvestirse al aire libre frente a mí… pero no estoy seguro si me gustaría que otro viera…

-¡Nowaki!- aventándole la laptop y la taza ya vacía- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?

-Es un strip othello.

**********

-Entonces si perdemos… ¿Aceptaron tener una cita con ellos?

-Este… sí- Hiro y Ryuichi reían nerviosamente ante la mirada del terrorista.

- ¿Quiénes están en su equipo?

-Son Usagi, Yuki, Tatsuha, K, Hiroki y el profesor Miyagi.

-Ya veo- Shinobu bajó su mirada y dando la media vuelta empezó a caminar.

***********

-Pero Misaki- Shuichi miraba a su amigo que sacaba una caja en donde el nombre de Othello se podía leer- en verdad yo no sé jugar esto.

-Por eso te enseñaré Shuichi- Misaki con un gran sonrisa en su labios parecía muy confiando- ¡En mi antigua escuela fui campeón de Othello! ¡Verás que conmigo como profesor no hay manera de que pierdas!

Algunos minutos después…

-¿En serio nunca habías jugado othello?- decía entre lágrimas Misaki.

-No- Shuichi le había robado su enorme sonrisa al castaño- ¡Pero es muy divertido!

-¡Esta es la tercera vez que me ganas!

-Quizás solo sea buena suerte.

-¡¡Cinco de diez!!- gritó Misaki aferrándose a su titulo de campeón.

*********

-¡Akihiko!- un histérico Hiroki se acercaba al de cabello gris- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Vamos, tan solo imagínatelo…- Usagi tocó el hombro de ese demonio y continuo hablando- Nowaki bañado por los rayos del sol matutino… mostrando su suave piel que sabe que te pertenece….

-¡¡¿Ahhh?!!

***********

-No tenemos más remedio que hacerlo… porque nosotros fuimos quienes hicimos esa apuesta… no importa como pero… ¡¡Tenemos que ganar!!

***********

-¡Buenos días chicas!- una bonita jovencita, con un micrófono en mano, animaba aun más el ambiente- ¡Bienvenidas sean al primer concurso de Strip Othello de la universidad! ¡Exclusivo para chicos lindos y sexys!

-¿Lindos y sexys?- al fondo Misaki miraba a la extraña conductora.

-Primero expliquemos las sencillas reglas: En el tablero de ocho por ocho, los contrincantes irán colocando fichas de su respectivo color, iniciando las negras, tratando de hacer que su oponente (en ese caso las blancas) pasen a ser de su propiedad. El juego termina cuando el tablero se halla llenado de fichas, impidiendo hacer otro movimiento y el ganador lo obtendremos al saber quien tiene más fichas.

-Como ella lo dice suena tan fácil…

-¡Pero eso no es todo chicas! ¡Esta es una regla que acabamos de agregar! ¡Cada vez que halla más fichas de un color, el que valla perdiendo deberá ir quitándose prenda por prenda! ¡Así que apoyen al oponente de su favorito!

-¡Waaaaaahhhh!- gritaba la multitud de jóvenes.

-¡Tenemos 16 equipos de seis personas, que se irán enfrentando al azar hasta que finalmente queden los dos equipos finalistas! ¡Empecemos!

***********

Torneo que se va avanzando, demasiados encuentros… así que pasemos al que nos interesa…

***********

-¡Y por fin después de estas rondas hemos llegado a la final!

-¡Siiiiiiii!- decía la multitud entusiasmada.

-¡Pasando con un milagroso estilo y con hábiles movimientos, los primeros finalistas son el equipo tres! ¡Los chicos más lindos! ¡Shuichi, Misaki, Hiroshi, Shinobu, Ryuichi y Nowaki! ¡Ellos son los inconquistables!

-¿Inconquistables?- todos miraron a Ryu.

-Cuando estaba inscribiéndonos, la chica que recibía las solicitudes me sugirió ese nombre- explicó

-¡Y su equipo contrincante, ganando de manera impecable, sin nadie que les pudiera hacer frente será el grupo 14! ¡Integrado por los más sexys del lugar! ¡Usagi, Yuki, Miyagi, K, Tatsuha y Hiroki! ¡Los conocemos como los conquistadores!

-¡Viva!

-¡Los inconquistables contra los conquistadores! ¡Y nuestros encuentros, que ocurrirán todos al mismo tiempo, quedaron así…!

*********

-¡¿Por qué de todas las personas me tenía que tocar contra ti?!- Misaki se enojaba por ver a Usagi frente a él.

-Considéralo un honor.

-Es el destino- decía Shinobu.

-¿A esto insistes en llamarle destino?- Miyagi solo se sentía un tonto por tener al terrorista frente a él.

-¡Maldito!- gritaba Shuichi- ¡Ya verás que te ganaré!

-Baka.

-Hola, my Honey- Tatsuha miraba embelesado al chico que estaba frente a él.

-¡Tat-chan! ¡Kumagoro desea que este sea un gran encuentro!

-Hiro-san- Nowaki le sonrió al gruñón que se sentó frente a él- que gracioso ha resultado todo esto.

-No le veo lo gracioso.

-Esto parece más un arreglo prepotente- Hiroshi suspiró al ver que su pareja era también su contrincante.

-Jajaja, es verdad.

-¡Y tenemos el primer gran movimiento! ¡Es para Usagi! ¡Misaki por favor quítate la playera!

-¡Misaki, no te dejes, gánale a Usagi! ¡Oblígalo a que él se quite algo!

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaba frustrado un rubio.

-¡Y nuestro siguiente movimientos es para Shuichi! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Yuki quítate tu saco!

-¡Kyyyyaaaa!

-Hiro-san… - dijo un sonriente Nowaki.

-¡Y tenemos una prenda menos! ¡Por favor, quítate la camisa!

-¡Hiroki, ánimos! ¡Has perder a Nowaki!

-¡Shinobu, quítate el abrigo!

-¡Profesor Miyagi, desvístalo!

-¡Tatsuha, desparece la playera de tu cuerpo!

-¡Ánimos Ryuichi! ¡Tatsuha no te dejes!

-¡Profesor K! ¡Quítate la corbata!

-¡Sensei, haz que pierda Hiro!

-¡Wow! ¡En un increíble movimiento Misaki logró darle la vuelta al tablero! ¡Usagi, tu camisa!

-¡Misaki eres el mejor!

-¡Yuki, la playera!

-Maldito mocoso.

-¡Ryuichi, tu turno de deshacerte de una prenda!

-¡Ahhhh!

-¡Nowaki! ¡Por favor muéstranos tu cuerpo!

-¡Te amamos Kamijou! ¡Continua así!

-¡Shinobu quítate otra vestimenta!

-¡Continúe profesor Miyagi!

-¡Hiroshi! ¡Evítanos las molestia de ir a quitarte algo por nuestra cuenta!

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!

-¡Los pantalones!... ¡Los calcetines!...

Finalmente después de un rato y con varias chicas desmayadas, los hombres que las pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrían a sus encantadores cuerpos…

-¡Y estamos a punto de llegar al final! ¡Así van las cosas! ¡Misaki y Usagi han quedado en ropa interior! ¿Acaso no es lo más hermoso que han visto?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Yuki ha quedado solamente en bóxers mientras que Shuichi solamente perdió su playera!

-¡¡¡Shuichi te amamos!!!

-¡Shinobu ha perdido la mayoría de su ropa!

-¡Ahhhhh!

-¡Increíblemente, Hiroshi ha desvestido al profesor K!

-¡Debiste dar más lucha sensei!

-¡Nowaki ha quedado en interiores gracias al Kamijou!

-¡Sigue así, demonio!

-¡Y Ryuichi y Tatsuha, han quedado igualmente desvestidos!

-¡Los dos son geniales!

-Nuestras partidas están por acabar… ¿Quién ganará este encuentro?

-¿Sabes Misaki? Al fin de cuentas, todo se trata de hacerte salir.

-¿Eh?- Usagi colocó la ultima ficha en el tablero.

-¡Y tenemos un empate!

-Eres un maldito mocoso.

-Oh, vamos Yuki ¡Se un buen perdedor!

-¡Nuestra primera victoria es para Shuichi!

-Todo sea por salir…

-¡¿Lo hiciste a propósito?!

-¡El ganador es el profesor Miyagi!

-Entiendo perfectamente a Shinobu…

-¿Nowaki?

-¡Y la victoria es para Hiroki Kamijou!

-K, sabes que lo tengo que hacer.

-Lo sé, Hiroshi.

-¡El triunfador es Hiroshi Nakano! ¡Los conquistadores y los inconquistables van empatados! ¡La siguiente victoria lo decidirá todo!

-Ryuichi, no pierdas.

-Vamos Tatsuha, por una vez en tu vida no seas un idiota…

-Lo lamento…

-¡Y tenemos un ganador!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡La victoria definitiva ha llegado! ¡Un equipo ha ganado! ¡Por favor un fuerte grito y aplauso para los triunfadores absolutos del concurso de strip othello! ¡Los conquistadores!

-¡¡¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

-Eso significa…

-… que tendremos…

-… una cita con ellos…

_Continuará…_

PukitChan: xD!!!

Dana-chan: ¿Qué pensabas cuando escribiste esto?

PukitChan: No sé creo que he estado de buen humor últimamente xD

PukitChan: Muchas gracia por leer, todos sus ánimos y comentarios.

Reviews:

Lamento que en el capitulo pasado no se porque no apareció las contestaciones de los otros reviews, aquí estan :D

Maiden of Akatsuki: Muchas gracias! Trató de que cada pareja tenga su espacio :D nos vemos!

Ling: GraciaS!

Ginebra216: ¡¡Hooolaaa! ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!! Aunque algo tarde n.n! jejeje muchas gracias! Siii! Parece que dice Uvas xD Muchas gracia spor sehuir leyendo! :D un beso, un abarzo fuertisimo y nos vemos! :D!!!!!!!

Chaoslady: Muchas gracias! (Curioso, estos escritos hacen que yo me desestrese xD)

Gracias a todos.


	9. Una desastrosa cita

**Los personajes de Gravitation y junjou romantica no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Uke vs Seme**

_Capitulo 9. Una desastrosa cita. Parte I_

Domingo. Medio día. El primero en llegar a las afueras de aquel parque de diversiones fue Hiroki con esa maldita manía suya de llegar con una hora de adelanto a donde sea que se quedará de ver con Nowaki. El siguiente había sido Akihiko seguido de Shinobu. K y Hiro venían juntos, pues eran parejas y para ellos era normal. Nowaki, Misaki y Shuichi se habían encontrado en el camino. Tatsuha y Yuki, como los hermanos que eran habían llegado juntos. Los últimos en llegar fueron Miyagi y Ryuichi, pero dentro de lo que cabía, habían sido puntuales.

Un total de doce hombres que llenaban los gustos y fantasías de cualquier persona. Es decir, de cualquier tamaño, lindo, sexy, o quizás una buena mezcla de ambos.

-¡Ya estamos todos aquí!- gritaba triunfante Tatsuha- ¡Adelante!- señalando el parque como si el guía de un turista se tratara.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Será genial!- Ryuichi brincoteaba con Kumagoro entre sus brazos.

-La verdad es que no sé que rayos hago yo aquí- gruñía Hiroki.

-Creo que somos parte del paquete- rió Nowaki- además también tenía deseos de venir aquí en compañía de Hiro-san- el susodicho se sonrojó y empezó a caminar.

-¡Muévanse!

-Todo porque perdimos esa apuesta…- decía Misaki en un tono miserable.

-No te pongas así- Shuichi, a pesar de todo tenía demasiadas energías- ¡Será genial!

-Vamos viejo- Shinobu empezaba a caminar.

-Respeta a tus mayores- decía Miyagi caminando a lado de ese mocoso que en verdad lo estresaba.

-¿Y…?- Hiro miraba con interés a esos dos amigos que lo único que parecía que tenían en común, era su gusto por el cigarro- Ustedes fueron los que pusieron los términos y ahora no quieren venir.

-¿Quieren que los lleve de las manos o que?- K los amenazó "discretamente" con su arma.

-No es necesario que hagas eso- murmuró Usagi y los dos caminaron.

-¿Y a donde quieren ir primero? ¿Quieren ir todos juntos o nos separamos?

-¡Separados!- gritó Tatsuha tratando de aprovechar la situación para quedar a solas con Ryu.

-¿Qué?- Misaki lo miró.

-¡Cada quien escoja a su pareja!

Y sin darle tiempo a nadie de nada, Tat agarró por el brazo a Ryuichi echándose a correr con él.

-¿Cuál era la prisa?- Yuki tosía por la nube de polvo de esos dos dejaron tras de sí.

-Entonces… ¿Hiro-san, vamos?- Nowaki le sonrió.

-Pues no tenemos de otra- dijo molesto mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¡Nos vemos a las 4 para comer juntos!- gritó Shuichi.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, hay que disfrutar…- decía Miyagi.

-Camina- Shinobu y su peculiar manera de pedir las cosas.

Usagi y Yuki se miraron raramente, analizando a Shuichi y Misaki.

-¿Y bien?

-Wait!- K se interpuso entre los cazadores y las presas- ¿Por qué no van los cuatro juntos?

-¿Nosotros con esos dos?- dijo Misaki enojado.

-Esta bien- aceptaron Usagi y Yuki.

-¿Por qué deciden sobre nosotros?- les riñó Shu.

-Ok! Go!-empujándolos fuertemente.

-¿Crees que esto salga bien?- preguntó Hiroshi a su pareja.

-Lo dudo.

*******

-¿Por qué no entramos aquí Ryuichi?- señalando un lugar.

-¿La casa del terror?... ¿Pero si Kumagoro se asusta?

-¡Yo estaré aquí para protegerlo!

Sí, casi lo podía ver. El lindísimo Ryuichi aferrándose a él por el miedo y por supuesto que Tatsuha le iba a ofrecer sus seguros brazos para que no se asustara más.

-¡Esta bien entremos!

********

Estúpidos topos que se ocultan cada vez que intentas golpearlos.

-Hiro-san…

-¡Nowaki! ¡Le ganaré a este maldito juego!- dijo mientras seguía con sus vanos intentos de poder matar de un "martillazo" a esos tontos muñecos que se asomaban con forma de "topos" que casi parecían que se estaban burlando de ese chico.

Aunque lo quisiera interrumpir, no podía. El ver a Hiroki aferrándose a ganar en eso le parecía tan adorable.

**********

Y hablando de cosas adorables…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¿Cómo puede haber fallado en ese estúpido tiro?!!- refiriéndose a un pequeño juego en donde se tenía que encestar un balón de basket.

-Cálmate Shinobu, no es la gran cosa.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡YO NO PUDE HABER FALLADO!

-Ahhh…- Miyagi lo agarró del brazo y nuevamente se acercaron a lugar- Por favor…- pidió Miyagi el balón.

-Como si tú fueras lograrlo…

-¡Felicidades por obtener tres tiros!. El encargado sonrió ante un sorprendido Shinobu- ¿Cual es el premio que escoge señor?

-Quiero el panda con bigote- señalando ese muñeco de peluche.

-Aquí lo tiene.

-¿Ves?- Miyagi riendo ante lacara de enojado del niño- Si pudiste fallar.

-¡Eres un tonto!

-Toma- le dio el muñeco- te lo regalo.

Shinobu se sonrojó ante ese acto. ¿Acaso ese terrorista no era una verdadera lindura?

-G… gracias- tomándolo y mirando hacia otro lado.

*********

-¿Aquí?- mirando al chico peli rosa que se notaba emocionado.

-¡Sí! ¡La montaña rusa!

-Pero…- Misaki la miraba asustado, no tanto por altura… tal vez por la velocidad.

-Si quieres podemos hacer otra cosa- le dijo Usagi al ver su rostro.

-No, ¡Esta bien! ¡Vamos!- sacando valor de donde no tenía.

Se subieron. Usagi con Misaki y Yuki con Shuichi.

-¡Esto es genial!- reía gustosamente Shu, impaciente a que el juego comenzara.

-¿Seguro que está bien?- Y Usagi solo miraba a Misaki.

*********

-¡Jajajajajaja!- sin duda, a risa de K era la del maniático más grande del mundo.

-Si que eres bueno en esto…- susurraba Hiro.

-¡Yes! You know!- mirando la pantalla que se encontraba frente a ellos, mientras con una pistola intentaba matar a todos los zombis que se cruzaban por su camino.

Sí, había encontrado el juego más perfecto para tener entretenido a K por un buen rato.

*********

De acuerdo, los planes no habían salido perfectamente como habían sido trazados pero ¿Qué importaba? El resultado había sido favorable.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!- Tatsuha gritaba aterrorizado ante un fantasma que había cruzado en frente de él- ¡Salgamos de aquí Ryuichi!- abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Ya, Tat-chan pronto llegaremos a la salida- trataba de consolarlo porque realmente estaba asustado- toma, sostén a Kumagoro.

-¡Ryuichi!- le lloraba.

Una mano que sabía perfectamente que no era la de Ryu, tocó su hombro.

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

********

-¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!- Shuichi levantaba sus manos y gritaba todo lo que sus "pequeños" pulmones le permitían. Yuki, por su parte parecía que en verdad carecía de emociones al estar simplemente sentado como si caminado fuera.

-¡auaaaaahhhh!- Misaki cerraba los ojos, agarrando su cabeza y Usagi parecía más preocupado en el castaño que en estar preocupándose si era turno de montaña de subir o bajar.

-¡¿Por qué no intentamos otra vez?!- el hiperactivo peli rosa brincaba una vez que hubieran bajado.

-Me da igual la verdad- contestó Yuki.

-Yo- una mareado Misaki se cubrió la boca y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¿Misaki?

-Yo voy por él- se ofreció Usagi- creo que se la pasó mal ahí arriba- dijo encaminándose en la dirección que el castaño había tomado.

Yuki y Shuichi se miraron contrariados.

-¿Y ahora qué?

********

Cruzaban un puente, no se percataban el porque de ese puente y las vías que cruzaban debajo del agua que corría debajo, pues Hiroki iba demasiado ensimismado maldiciendo a esos topos y Nowaki sonriendo de sus expresiones.

-¡Waaahhhhh!- gritó de personas… pero para cuando reaccionaron…

… el agua, que era parte de ese juego (incluyendo el puente) ya los había empapado por completo…

Se miraron si saber que decir ante sus cuerpos mojados.

Y después de mirarse fijamente por un segundos…

Lo único que pudieron hacer fue reír ante la situación.

********

-¿Estas bien?- Usagi se adentró al baño en el que supuso correctamente, Misaki había entrado.

-Sí- a penas y respondió, saliendo para enjuagarse la cara y las manos.

-Vamos por agua, te sentará bien.

-¿Y Yuki y Shuichi?

-Dijeron que me hiciera cargo de ti y se fueron a pasear por su cuenta.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

********

Sabía que tal vez parecía un estúpido por andar cargando a su "edad" a un peluche entre sus brazos, pero no quería dejarlo, sobre todo cuando se lo había regalado él.

-Si quieres yo lo llevó- dijo Miyagi.

-¡No!- contestó con fuerte voz- ¡Yo lo llevaré!

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo asustado ante el gran estado de ánimo de ese niño- ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

-Donde sea… con tal de…

-¿Eh? Perdón , no te escuché…

-¡Vamos!

**********

-¿A que hora quedamos de vernos para comer?- se preguntó Hiro.

-Las cuatro- K le contestó sonrientemente- Pero si gustas podrías encontrar un lugar para comer de improviso.

-K…- susurró Hiro- veníamos a divertirnos.

-Exactamente…

-Bah..

********

-¿Estas mejor?- Usagi le habló a Misaki, quien solo se dedicaba a mirar el paisaje que se podía ver gracias a que estaban en la rueda de la fortuna.

-Me siento mejor- admitió el chico sin verlo realmente.

-Misaki…

-¿Si?- el mayor se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

-Sabes perfectamente que ese concurso fue para poder salir con ustedes, ¿No?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-lo que es obvio…- Usagi lo obligó a mirarlo y acercó su rostro al de Misaki.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

-Voy a besarte.

Y efectivamente, lo hizo. Sus labios se juntaron a los del castaño que se sonrojó intensamente al sentirlo, pero sin rechazar ciertamente el beso.

**********

-¿Por qué?- unas cuantas lágrimas salían del rostro de Shuichi- ¿Porqué me haces esto? ¡No te entiendo! ¡¿Por qué me besas?!- estaban ocultos entre unos árboles del lugar- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-¡Porque se me da la gana! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Tú eres mi problema!

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?!

-¡¿A que te refieres?!

-¡Eres solo un mocoso sin cerebro!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Eres un idio…!

Pero… fue callado… con un nuevo beso… que esta vez… Shuichi aceptó…

_Continuará…_

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza :3

Muchas gracias por leer y los reviews!!!!

**Ginebra 216**: ¡Muchas gracias! :3 no debes reirte en la biblioteca n.n xD, bueno me parece que si tengo cuenta en LJ pero dejame ver :3 y Gracias!

**Lalenca:** Esta cita deja mucho que desear xD pero te prometo que el siguiente capitulo estará más decente ¡Gracias!

**Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi:** :3 Yuki... n.n ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste este capi :D

**Love Poison**: Lamento que me halla tardado u.u ... creo que todas estuvimos entre el grupo de chicas gritonas xD! Nos vemos y muchas gracias


End file.
